Who Is My Mate? There Can't Be Three
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: "Kill him," Bella ordered, "but let him suffer." "I choose," I whispered, "you." I turned and he kissed me. I knew I made the right decision.
1. We Weren't Meant To Be

I don't own anything.

* * *

Who Is My Mate? It Can't Be Three

Chapter 1: We Weren't Meant To Be.

Edward's POV

I was hunting with Emmett when a scent got to me. It wasn't the type that made me want to suck dry. I ran to the place where the scent came from. I was face-to-face with a three-year-old girl.

"Do you know where mommy and daddy is?"

"No. Are you lost?"

"Yuh-uh."

"I'm Edward."

"Ello Edward I'm Bella. Will you welp me wind my moomy and daddy?"

"Well Bella let me take you to my house."

"Okay Edward."

I picked her up. "Close you eyes." She did just that. I spend a while looking for Emmett, then gave up and headed home. Once I was home I realized Bella was asleep. I stepped in and I heard Emmett scream.

"**EDDIE I THOUGHT YOU GOT LOST! I WAS ABOUT TO SEND A SEARCH PARTY**!"

"I know where I live!"

I forgot about Bella and she was whimpering.

"Ssh. Got to sleep."

"**EDDIE?**"

"Emmett shut up."

Emmett and Rosalie were in front of me in a second.

"Edward who's this."

"Yeah. She's so cute."

I was about to answer when Bella started talking.

"Daddy swop urting mommy. Swop ittimg me! I widn't do anything!"  
She started crying and hitting me.

"Bella sweetie wake up. It's going to be okay."

She opened her eyes and I saw deep into her chocolate eyes. She looked around while I put her down.

"Ello. Whas you name?"

I read Rosalie's thoughts. _She didn't say it right. It's your not you._ I smiled.

"I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Hello I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale and please meet Alice Brandon Cullen."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Platt Cullen. And you know Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. What is your name?"

"Isabella Mawie Swan McCawty Whitlock Bwandon Platt Hale Cullen Masen." She threw her hands in the air. She yawned. Everyone wanted her to stay.

"Bella let's get you somewhere to sleep." I took her to my bed.

"Edward can you stay?"

"Sure Bells."

I let her sleep. I laid next to her. I saw something purple. I checked her arm and saw the bruise. I checked the other one and it had more. I got so mad. I took deep breathes and calmed down. I heard Emmett call for me.I went to my family and we sat at the table.

"Guess we know what were going to talk about."

"You got that right pops!" Emmett shouted.

"Em shut up! Bella is sleeping," Rosalie said, smacking him. "I say let her live with us. Who would leave her alone."

"Her dad," I answered, "by the way she was bruised her father must have beat her."

"No, a three-year-old? Who would do that?"

"Well I saw we keep her." Jasper smiled.

"I second that motion." Alice jumped on her seat.

"Me too." Em had a huge grin.

"Of course we do." Esme and Carlisle smiled too.

"It's settled then."

"Edward, I looked into Bella's future and found out something."

"What Alice?"

"She's not going to be your mate."

"Who ever he is I'll fight him. I don't care. I won't let the human any where near her."

"Edward he's a vampire. Not a vegetarian like us."

"Who is he?"

"Alec Volturi."

Everyone gasped. I growled. I guess we weren't meant to be, but that doesn't mean I won't try.

Review please. The next chapter will be in Alec's POV in Volterra. Hope ya like. Once again Finals suck!!!!


	2. Love And Imprint

**Okay Chapter two like I promised. I hope you like this chapter like you liked the first one. Thank you for the reviews and for those who didn't thanks for reading. Well I'll shut up now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Love And Imprint

Alec's POV

"What's wrong brother?" I heard a sweet voice.

I turn to see my twin sister at my door. I sigh and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"No one but you loves me."

"Alec that's not true!"

"Oh really sister? Tell me who else loves me?"

"Alec that's what I came to talk to you about. I talked to Aro, he said we could go look for mates."

"We could leave the castle?"

"Yes but Aro said we have to stay with the Cullen."

"I don't care if they do drink animal blood we get to leave!"

"Yes now change we leave at midnight."

I packed some clothes in less then five minutes. I had four hours to spare. I was trying to be calm but couldn't. Jane came in an hour later. She saw me and told me we could leave earlier. We spend a couple of hours at the airport then in the plane. I don't know what time we got there but when we did Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled.

"Alec, Jane I'm happy you'll come to live with us."

"Thank you it means a lot to take us in."

"No problem," he seemed nervous while he said that, "but we have a human girl living with us so could you not attack her?"

"No we won't."

"Can you not tell Aro either?"

"Um okay." We followed him to his car. We sped all the way. Their house was big. And some walls were made of mirrors. It was nice. We entered and I smelled something really nice, not mouth watering. I heard a heart beat and even breathing.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Will you control yourself?"

"Yes. Her blood is not calling out for me to drink it, it's different."

"Okay come on."

We walked and talked.

"How old is she?"

"Three."

"Is she special?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Edward can't read her mind."

"Wow. If Aro would ever find out, he will want her."

We heard a growl. We turned to face a bronze vampire.

"Aro is not taking Bella away from me!"

_Bella? Oh the pretty girl_, I thought.

"Yes she is pretty and stay away from her!"

"You can't make me!"

"Why?"

"I love her!" _Whoa wait I love her?_ Everyone was shocked.

"You love her?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. I found my mate." I smiled.

"She is not your mate!"

"She's not yours either!"

He attacked me and using full force that we crashed threw the window. He pinned me down.

"She isn't yours! She's mine!"

"Your acting like you own her! You don't Cullen! She could choose who she wants!"

"Shut it Volturi!"

I pushed him of and attacked him into the woods.

"Why do you treat her like she's your property?"

"I found her, she's mine!"

All of a sudden we smell something repulsive. We turn to face a wolf.

"Who are you?"

"My pack."

A guy appeared. He had only shorts. His hair was short. His skin was tan and he was huge.

"Mutts," Cullen sneered.

"Leeches," the guy said back.

"What do you want?"

"Can it leech. I'm Jacob Black. I'm the alpha and you?"

"Alec Volturi, nice to meet you." I extended my arm and Jacob took it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Sam it's okay." The wolf left. "Okay can we go see you leader so we can talk?"

"Yup," I answered. Edward glared at me. _Ass._

"Thank you Alec. Let's go."

"No problem Jacob."

We went to the house. Everyone was worried.

"Edward!" The Cullens ran up to him.

"Alec." Jane walked up to me. I smiled at my sister.

"What's that smell?" Carlisle asked.

"A mutt," Edward answered. _Jackass._

"Be nice Cullen!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it! Just let our visited talk," Carlisle said.

"Hello I'm Jacob Black and I'm a wolf. I'm here to renew the treaty."

"I'm Carlisle."

"It nice to meet you. And the rest of you?"

"That's Esme my wife, Edward, Emmett, Jasper our sons, Rosalie and Alice our daughters. Our other daughter is asleep. That is--"

"Carlisle it's okay. You know me and this is my sister Jane."

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep?"

"She's uh she's not a vampire."

"Eddie?" Everyone turned and Bella was they're rubbing her eyes. Her voice was like bells. She had long chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. I felt an urge to protect her. She looked at me and smiled. "Ello I'm Bella and you?"

"I'm Alec and this is my sister Jane. That's Jacob." She walked up to me and stretched her arms out. I picked her up and smiled. Jacob just stated at her, he looked like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

"Stupid mutt," Edward growled.

"What's your problem Cullen?"

"The mutt imprinted on her."

"No way," the blonde one, Rosalie said.

"So it's Alec versus Edward versus Jacob?" the pixie one, Alice asked.

"No Bella is mine!" Edward was pissed.

"She isn't property!" I shouted. I had it with Edward.

"Alec I love you," Bella whispered. She fell asleep in my arms. Where she belongs.

"I love you too Bella." I smiled. Edward and Jacob growled. So the battle begins. For the love and imprint. I have no intention of losing the most priced possesion. I don't treat her like property or love her because of an imprint. I will make her want me. "Bella you are my life now. No one will take you away from me," I whispered. They heard me and attacked me with Bella in my arms.

Review if you want to. I'm not making you. And vote on poll, more people want Alec to date Bella first when she is 16. You can change it just vote.


	3. Promises

**I'm so sorry for who ever I promised another chapter for this story! There was a black out at my block and it sucked.**

Chapter 3: Promises

Alec's POV

Edward and Jacob were on the floor in pain. Jane stood in front of me and Bella.

"I can't believe you're willing to attack him when he has the girl in his hands."

"Make it stop!" Jacob shouted.

"Why should I?"

"I won't attack!"

"Fine."

Both of them got up and glared at me

"Edward don't even think about attacking them!" Rosalie shouted.

"She'll choose who she wants." Esme told us. I nodded.

"Here let me take her to her room." "Rosalie took her from me and left.

"Vuol dire tutto ció ché a me la mia Bella. Mi impegnò a proteggere voi ora e per sempre," I smiled.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"You mean everything to me my Bella. I promise to protect you now and forever."

"Ah! How sweet."

"So where are we staying?"

"The rooms next to Bella's."

"Okay."

We heard a howl. Jacob looked at the door then us.

"That's my pack bye." He ran out. Jane and I went to our room to unpack.

Jacob's POV

Bella was my imprint and I'm fighting for her. The bloodsucker and Alec won't take her away from me. I phased and was bombarded by questions.

'Where were you?' (Jared)

'What happened with the bloodsuckers?' (Sam)

'Did you kill them?' (Paul)

'Are you okay?' (Embry)

'I was with the Cullens. All but one bloodsucker was nice. I did not kill them. I imprinted.'

'On a Cullen?' (Quil)

'Yes and no.'

'What do you mean?' (Sam)

'She's a three year old girl. She's human. And they found her only a couple hours ago.'

'So she's not a bloodsucker?' (Paul)

'No.. But two other guys want her too.'

'We'll do whatever you need.' (Jared)

'No. This is between the three of us.'

'Fine, but when you need us...' (Quil)

'I know you guys. I will win her.'

'We know Jake.' (Embry)

'I'm going to phase. Bye.'

I ran away and phased back. I put on my shorts and walked away. I will win Bella if it's the last thing I do. I promise you Bella. I will win your heart.

Bella's POV

Alec is a nice guy. Jacob is huge. I had dream Edward, Alec, and Jacob were fighting and they wouldn't stop. I woke up. I could hear my breathing. I got out of bed to go to Rosalie's room. When I was there, the door flew open. It hit me so hard that I hit my head on the floor. Rosalie came out with Emmett.

"You ass! You hurt her!" Rosalie shouted.

"Emmett, Wosalie do you hate me?"

"No!" Emmett shouted.

"Why you hit me? Like daddy?"

"Oh Bella I'm sorry"

"It hurts." I cried.

"Bella!" Alec ran up to me and picked me up. "Call Carlisle."

"On it." Emmett ran out.

"He's so sorry Bella." I nodded burying my face in Alec's shirt.

"Bella are you okay?" My new daddy asked.

"My head urts!"

"You're bleeding. Alec take her to my office."

We or he walked into a room. It was plain so I didn't look around. Alec sat me on the couch and was walking away. "Don't go!"

"I won't."

"Let me see Bella." Daddy looked at my head and fixed it. A few minutes later we were done. I looked at my dad's golden eyes for a while. "What?"

"Where's my candy?"

"I'll give it to you after dinner."

"Yay!" Alec picked me up and took me to the kitchen.

"Belly-bear, I'm so sorry!"

"It okay."

"Bella are you hungry?"

"Yes please."

I sat on Alec's lap with my whole family in front of me. My mommy gave me eggs and orange juice. I noticed I was the only one eating.

"You not eating?" I asked Alec.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay."

"So Bella why do you think I hate you?"

"My dad use to hit me. He hate me.."

"Oh. I would never hate you."

"That's wha mommy said."

"She left you too?"

"Yuh-uh."

"We won't hurt you Bella."

"So why were you going to my room Bells?"

"I had a bad dweam."

"What was it about?" Mommy asked.

"Edward, Alec, and Jacob killing themseves."

"What?"

"Don't do it! Pwease! I love you all. I wont lose you Alec! Edward!"

"I promise Bella." Alec smiled down at me.

"Me too Bells." Edward was also smiling.

"How 'bout me?" Jacob was at the door. I jumped off Alec's lap and ran to hug Jacob.

"Pwomise me?"

"Promise what?"

"Not to kill Edward and Alec?"

"I promise."

**Oh and the reason Edward is such an ass is because he is jelous and doesn't want to lose Bella. So Edward treats Alec like crap. Review if y'all want. I'm not going to hold it against ya but it will mean slot to know if y'all like it. Just to let y'all know.**


	4. The Games

**I hope y'all like this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The games

Edward's POV

I promise not to kill them, but I didn't promise not to hurt them.

Alec was playing blocks with Bella. The mutt was patroling. I was thinking of a way to win her.

"Eddie play wit us!"

"I can't Bella."

"Pwetty pwease!"

"Fine. What are we playing?"

"I don't know. Alec?"

"Anything you want Sweetheart."

"Eddie?"

"Love, you pick."

"Let's play wit Ali and Jazzy! And Emmy and Wosie! And Daddy and Mommy! And Jakey and Janey!"

"What ever you want, love."

"Yay!"

She ran to Alec to tell him. I went to tell my family about Bella's plan.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett came running down the stairs.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"But Bella calls you that."

"Bella is young."

"So?"

"Emmett get the family, Bella wants to play a game. I will get the mutt."

"Okay."

Emmett left and I went to the reservation to tell the mutt. He said I could pass the border only if it involved Bella.

Jake and another wolf were there.

"What do you want Cullen?" he asked.

"Bella wants to play a game."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wants you to play. Bring the kid too. I think we're getting in groups."

"Okay. Seth were going to go play a game."

"Cool." All two of them phased and ran with me to Bella. When we got there everyone was sitting down.

Bella was with Alec, Alice and Rosalie.

"Bells!" Jacob shouted. She ran to him and hugged him.

"What game we playing sweetheart?" Alec asked.

"Family tag!"

"Sweetheart, you pick the teams."

"Me,Wosalie,and Emmett. Ali, Daddy, and Mommy. Jazzy, Janey, and him." she pointed at Seth. "Eddie, Jakey and Alec."

"I'm okay with that Sweetheart."

"Me too Honey."

"Yeah Love."

"Let's play.." Emmett picked her up and left.

" Edward, Alec, and Jacob; don't use any of your powers." I told the others and we nodded.

We were off.

Alec's POV

Bella made me go with these two, but I love Bella. I will be her best friend until she doesn't want me to.

"That will be soon Volturi." Edward said.

"Shut up Cullen. And don't use your powers."

We walked until we saw Jasper and the pups. We sneaked down and attacked.

Your out! Jacob shouted.

Shit, muttered Jasper. They left the woods. We continued looking. Three teams left. Then someone jumped on my back. I looked around and saw Rosalie and Emmett, which meant Bella was on my back.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Ello Bestest fwiend!"

"We got Alice's team and yours."

"We got Jaspser's." Edward said.

We walked back. Everyone was there.

"What now?" Emmett asked.

"Baseball!" Bella shouted from my back.

"Okay.."

We went to a clearing and split up into two teams. Edward, me, Rosalie, Emmett and Seth in one team. Jacob, Alice, Jane, Jasper, and Carlisle in the other. Bella and Esme weren't playing.

We went up first and Emmett was first to bat. He hit the ball so hard that it broke branches as it flew.

Jacob's POV

The ball flew far and I ran after it. I got it and threw it back. Jane got it and passed it. Emmett was at home when I reached the clearing.

"Teddy!" Bella ran up to Emmett and hugged him.

"Hey Belly Bear."

"Let's get on with the game!" Jasper shouted.

Alice pitched again and Rosalie hit it hard. This time Jane caught it and it was out.

"Wosalie it okay."

"I know pumpkin."

After a few more hits we went in.

Alice made a run, as did Jane. Carlisle did not. It was my turn when we heard a howl. We all turned to see five wolves. None were part of my pack.

"Protect Bella!" I shouted. The big black wolf looked at her.

"Who are you?"

I smiled and ran to the Volturi twins, who were protecting Bella.

The wolf fell to the ground and started whimpering.

The other four surrounded them and the Cullens were circled around them getting ready to attack.

Seth and I phased and crouched down. All nine of us leaped toward them.

AN: I got bored and decided to put new evil wolves. I know you didn't expect that but that's how bored I was.

Bella's nicknames.

Sweetheart(Alec)

Honey(Jacob)

Love(Edward)

Belly Bear(Emmett/Teddy)

Pumkin(Rosalie)


	5. Teamwork

Chapter 5: Teamwork

Bella's POV

While we were playing some doggies came. Alec and Jane came to my side while everyone else just watched. A doggy jumped and fell down in pain. Eddie, Em, Rosie, Ali, Jazzy, Mommy, and Daddy attacked most of the doggies. Jakey and Seth changed into doggies and attacked.

I was scared and didn't know what to do.

"Janey!" I was scared.

"Belly! It's okay." She picked me up and held me.

I saw the doggies attack my family and I got mad.

A doggy appeared in front of us and I froze.

Alec's POV

A black wolf, went to Bella and Jane. Jane wasn't paying attention and the wolf pounced. I ran on the way and it bit my shoulder. I let out a

cry, all the Cullens and wolves ran up to me. Five more wolves appeared and attacked the other five. The bad ones ran away.

"Alec!" Bells ran up to me crying.

"Sweetheart it's okay."

"No, don't leave me!"

"I won't."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes."

"You my bestest fwiend."

"You're mine too."

Jacob walked to and tapped my arm.

"He said he wants to get to know you better," Edward told me.

"Why? You hate me."

"But Bella doesn't. If she chooses you, I'll be her older brother. If she chooses me, you can be there for her."

"Oh. I hope she's happy with whoever she chooses."

"I'm going to phase and get new clothes."

"Okay. See you Jake."

He left. The other wolves followed. My arm was starting to heal. It hurt but I'll do anything for her.

"What were the wolves doing here?"

"They wanted Bella," Edward answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Edward. We're gonna have to work together."

"I know. For her."

"Yes for Bella." She was asleep in my arms. Jane took her from me and Emmett helped me up. We ran home, and the pack was waiting.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted.

I ran to him and closed his mouth.

"Shh. She's asleep."

"Oh, sorry."

"Let's go inside."

"Okay."

We walked inside, and Jane put Bella on the couch. We all sat near her. Edward and I sat on the couch with Bella. Esme and Carlisle in the lonely chairs. Everyone else on the floor. Jacob sat nearest to Bella.

"Okay. Um, we know what the wolves want now, thanks to Edward."

"Which is?" Jacob asked.

"Her."

"What?!"

"I know Jake. We'll protect her with all we have. No matter how much we hate each other we won't let that get in the way of her safety," Edward said smiling at her.

"Edward." We all turned to Alice.

"What?"

"Vampires are coming for her."

"What?!" We all shouted.

"Yes."

"I can tell they'll team up with the mutts." Rosalie was beyond pissed.

"Which means we'll have to team up," Carlisle said.

"I'm okay with that." Jacob smiled.

Bella started to stir. She sat up and started to rub her eyes.

Bella's POV

Everyone was staring at me. I felt my face getting hot. I saw Jacob and remembered him turning into a dog.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Honey?"

"You half doggy?"

"No. I'm half wolf."

"Oh."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yuh-huh. Alec, you okay?"

"Yes Sweetheart."

"How?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Oh okie."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yup."

They smiled.

"Wosalie can you take me to bed?"

"Ha! Yes Bella."

She picked me up and took me to my room. She put me under my blankets and kissed my cheek.

"Night Bella."

"Wosalie can you wead me a stowy?"

"Yes pumkin." She went to my book shelf and picked one about Romeo & Juliet.

She started and I fell asleep.

Rosalie's POV

I'm happy Bella likes me. I thought she would pay more attention to Edward, Alec, and Jacob, but here I am reading her a story. She fell asleep and I closed the book, kissed her cheek, and left the room.

"So we take the night shift because we can't sleep and you take the day shift." Alec told the pack.

"Okay, but how 'bout Bella?" Jacob asked.

"You stay with her in the night and we stay with her in the day."

"You got a deal."

"This stays until those bloodsuckers are dead!"

"And the mutts too."

"We are gonna head home." Jacob looked a bit sad. I felt bad for him, he really loved Bella.

"You can stay if you want," I blurted out.

Everyone was shocked.

"Well it's getting dark and it's our shift."

"You're right."

"Um yeah. Bella's asleep, so be quiet."

"Can the pack stay?"

"Yes you are all welcome here," Esme told them.

"Thank you." Jacob smiled at her. We left to check the perimeter.

Jacob's POV

"They are nicer then I thought," Sam stated.

"Yeah."

"So Jacob where is the food?" Embry asked.

"Kitchen? Duh."

"Oh." We all laughed and he just looked down.

We heard someone at the stairs. Bella was there looking tired.

"Your suppose to be asleep."

"I'm hunwy."

"Let me cook you guys food." Leah told us.

"Thank you." Bella walked up to her and hugged her legs.

"No problem Shorty."

"It not my fault you tall."

We laughed.

"Here let me check what they have." Leah went to the kitchen and got some ingridents. Bella looked bored.

"So Honey what do you want to do?"

"X-box!"

"You have one?"

"Nope. Emmett does, and he said I could use it."

"Let's go get it."

"Okie."

She took me to Emmett's room and I got the system while she got the games.

She picked a wrestling game. Smackdown Vs. Raw. I put it in and we played. She beat me three times, I won twice. I didn't even go easy on her.

"Oh my gosh Jacob you lost!" Sam laughed.

"If you think she isn't good then you try!"

He played and lost. Embry went next and lost also.

"She's good."

She also beat Paul, Quil, Seth, and Jared.

"You guus suck. Jake team up wit Sam!"

"Okay." So we played a handicap game. We were winning but she was letting up. She beat us.

"Lets wace!"

"Okay."

We changed it. It was Bella versus Sam versus Jared versus Seth. Bella won then. The second game was Paul versus me versus Embry versus Quil. Paul won. That meant it was Bella versus Paul.

"You going to lose Kiddo!

"Yeah wight."

They started and Bella was far away from Paul. He was winning. On the last round Bella smiled and passed him winning.

"Bella, guys dinners ready!" Leah called.

"Yay!" She got up and ran to the table. The table looked big enough for all of us. Leah served Bella first. She cooked eggs, fries, and made salad. Bella just dug in. She seemed to like it. It meant either two things: one, she liked it and Leah can cook; or two, she was hungry and didn't care how it tasted.

Leah gave us the plates of food and all of us, except for Bella and Leah, looked at each other. We were scared to eat. They looked at me. I sighed and picked up my fork, which had food and put it in my mouth. It tasted...

Other nicknames:  
Belly(Jane)  
Shorty(Leah)  
Kiddo(Paul)


	6. The Reason Why

Chapter 6: The Reason Why.

Leah's POV

Bella was a nice girl.

She liked my cooking or was so hungry she didn't care. I noticed the guys staring at Jacob. He took the first bite. He, then fell off his chair and started coughing. Bella jumped up and was crying.

"Jakey?"

Everyone just stared at him. He opened his eyes and started laughing. No one moved. He got up.

"The food is good."

I went up to him and dumped the food on him.

"What was that for?"

I pointed to Bella. Who was crying a lot.

"Oh Honey I'm sorry!"

He went up to her and she just walked back.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

She shook her head.

"Nice one Jake," Paul shouted.

"Leah, do something," Jacob shouted.

"Like what?"

"You're a girl."

"So?"

"I'm going to get Emily," Sam told us.

"Okay." Sam was gone to get my cousin.

"Seth get her to play a game."

"Okay. Let's go wrestle Tiny."

"Tiny? What up wit showt names?"

"You're small."

"Nuh-huh you all tall."

"Let's play."

"Is Leah gonna kill Jacob?" Does she want me to?

"I don't know."

"He's mean."

"He didn't mean it."

"He made me bewieve he died. He made me cwy."

"I know."

The door open, Emily, my cousin was with Sam. Bella looked at her and smiled. (Jacob was the first to phase, thereforth Emily has no scars and Jacob is the Alpha.) She went to play a game with Seth.

"Who is she?"

"My imprint."

"Oh?"

"I'm not the only one who wants her."

"Well I hope she chooses good. So what am I doing here?"

"Jacob scared Bella while she was eating and we didn't know what to do."

"Did she finish eating?"

"No."

"Get her to finish first."

"Bella come and finish your food!"

"Okay."

She ran in and sat down. She just shoved her food in her mouth and ran out.

"Bella!" Emily shouted.

She ran back.

"Not in a hurry. You can choke."

She nodded and swallowed the food.

"Can I get someting to dwink?"

"Yes. Follow me."

"Okay." She followed Emily to the sink and Emily gave her some water. She drank the whole thing pretty fast. She ran out and continued playing.

Emily walked up to Jacob and hit him. I laughed.

"Hey what was that about?!"

"You scared her!"

"I didn't mean it."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

With that she went with Bella and Seth.

Emily's POV

Sam came to my door and told me to go with him. We drove to Forks and I was confused. We went to a huge house, it looked nice. Sam and I

walked up to it and he just opened it. The whole pack was there, and a baby girl.

She smiled at me and went to play with Seth.

I looked at them. The first thought was, they kidnapped her.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"My imprint," Jacob amswered.

"Oh."

"I'm not the only one who wants her."

"Well I hope she chooses good. So what am I doing here?"

"Jacob scared her while she was eating and we didn't know what to do."

"Did she finish eating?"

"No."

"Get her to finish first."

"Bella come and finish your food!" Leah shouted.

"Okay." She ran inside and sat down. She shoved her food in her mouth and ran out.

"Bella!" I shouted.

She ran back.

"Not in a hurry. You can choke."

She nodded and swallowed the food.

"Can I get someting to dwink?"

"Yes. Follow me."

I went to the sink while she was behind me. I gave her the water and she drank it fast. She left, I walked up to Jake and hit him. Leah laughed.

"Hey what was that about?!"

"You scared her!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

I just left them. Bella and Seth were playing video games. I sat down on the couch. Bella looked at me and offered me the controller. I shook me head and she continued playing.

"Who's winning?"

"Me," Bella answered.

"It's true; no one can beat her."

"Wow. How about Paul, the world best video game player?"

"He's nothing compared to her."

"How did you learn?"

"Emmett."

"Who?"

"Her vampire brother."

"Did they kidnap her?"

"No they found me."

"Oh." There was a knock on the door.

Jacob's POV

There was a knock and I went to the door. I smelled leeches but not the Cullens nor the Volturi twins.

"Protect her now." All of them surrounded her. I opened the door and was faced with four leeches. One was tall and had black hair. He had his arm around a lady. She was a couple of inches smaller. She had light blonde hair. The other leech was smaller, but buffer. He had redish hair. A girl leech was next to him. She had brown hair. Their eyes were red. They smiled. I didn't return it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are the Cullens here?"

"No. Now leave."

"You don't want to do this."

"Can it leech."

"You know what we are?"

"Yes, now leave."

"No. Not until we have the girl."

"She's not going with you!"

"Oh, but she will."

"Why do you want her?"

"That is for us and the wolves to know and for you to find out."

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out. Not today."

They turned and I was about to shut the door.

"Oh and Jacob."

"What?"

"We'll be watching. Waiting until she's alone."

I growled and shut the door.

"Mother fucking leeches." I muttered.

Everyone was frozen. There was another knock and this time the smell was familiar.

I opened the door and Edward looked pissed.

"You know why don't you?" I asked.

He nodded and walked in. Everyone was inside already. We all sat on the ground. Bella was in Seth's lap.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They want to kill her."

"What? Why?!"

"It a prophecy. She is the key. If she's killed, then those vampires and wolves will rule the world."

"They can't!" Esme looked frightened.

"She's just a baby!" Emily shouted.

"Yes we know. That's why we are putting everything behind us and protecting her. No more vampires and werewolves taking different shifts.

Now we have to work together."

"You're right," I said.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"There are seventeen of us. We will split in two groups of eight. One will stay with Bella at all times."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Let her chose from all of us," Alec answered.

"Bella who do you want to be with you all the time?" Carlisle asked.

"Teddy!"

"Whoooo!" Emmett was so happy.

"So who are the groups?"

"Jacob, Alec, Alice, Jared, Embry, Paul, Rosalie, and Carlisle. The other will have Edward, Sam, Jasper, Jane, Esme, Leah, Seth, and Quil."

"Emily and I will stay with Belly Bear."

"Okay, that's the plan."

"When will we start?"

"Tomorrow. Now get some rest." Everyone left to go home to get some rest. I stayed on the couch. Bella fell asleep in Seth's lap. Seth fell asleep on the ground.


	7. Prophecy And Run

Chapter 7: The Prophecy And Run

Alexis's POV

After my family and I left, we met up with the wolves.

"Alexis how did it go?" asked Ray the wolf leader. He had blonde sandy hair and blue eyes. He wore shorts and had tan skin.

"Not bad."

"Will she be protected?" The brown hair boy asked. He had dark brown eyes. His skin was also tanned.

"Yes Andy, but we will wait."

"Lexi, baby let's go," my mate Jonathan pleaded. I laughed.

"No we need to discuss the prophecy." I was the leader.

"So what do is the prophecy again?" asked Louis the black haired boy. He had green eyes. He got hit on the head once so hard, he forgets things.

It didn't bother me. I loved him like my little brother I lost.

"Okay Isabella Marie Swan is the key for us to rule. If she grows up and turns into a wolf or vampire, whichever she chooses, she will kill us. If we kill her, we can take all her power and destroy the Volturi. With them gone, we will take the thrown and rule. Everyone will be on their knees.

Vampires, wolves, and humans. Isabella is next in line for the thrown."

"How?" Lorie asked.

"It's her blood and future powers."

"What powers? And blood?"

"She is a shield, mentally and physically. She will control the elements and can make people do her every will. Aro and Sulpicia are her great great great great great (five minutes later) great grandparents. It's her blood to take the thrown."

"What if she chooses the wolf?" Dylan, Lorie's mate asked.

"It her blood. Whoever she chooses will be the king of the vampire world. If she chooses the wolf she will rule the vampire and wolf world. She will have those powers no matter what."

The twins Ned and Ted thought she was hot. She was still a baby for crying out loud! Both were identical. They had brown messy hair and blue-

green eyes.

"Alexis we can't let her." Ray told me.

"We won't." I answered.

What they didn't know was that I didn't want to hurt her. Jonathan was making me. I would die if I backed out. I couldn't back out. He killed my brother Brandon. I hated him for it. I know if we make it and kill her, he will kill us. Jonathan was pure evil and I wanted out. Maybe I can find a way out?

Edward's POV

There was something weird with one of the girls. She looked scared, like she didn't want to hurt Bella. Maybe she didn't.

"Eddie?"

"Yes love?"

"Wha are ya thinking?"

"Nothing love. Alec and Jacob were patroling. Love, want to play video games?"

"Can Emmett play?"

"Yes."

"Can I get him?"

"Yes."

Bella's POV

I ran up the stairs and entered Emmett's room. He had his back to me. I got on the bed and jumped on his back.

"Belly bear!"

"Teddy!"

"What do you want Belly?"

"Let's play Teddy!"

"Okay Belly."

We walk down the stairs. I was still on his back.

"Eddie!" We both shouted.

"Love, Emmett."

"Belly Bear, Edward."

"Eddie, Em."

We just laughed. Emmett sat me on the floor and passed me the control. We played a racing game. I played Edward first. I beat him no sweat.

Emmett and I played. It took a while. I finally beat him and I started cheering.

"The student beats the master. Well done child."

I laughed. I yawned and they took me to by room. They said they had to do something. When they left, a girl came in through the window. She had brown hair and red eyes.

"Ello."

"Hey Isabella."

"You know my name?"

"Yes."

"Wha's yos?"

"I'm Alexis."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Night." I laid down and fell asleep.

Alexis's POV

Isabella was asleep. I could have killed her there. I couldn't find the strengh to do it. She was so sweet. I was about to leave when someone told me to stop. I turned to see the "emo" vampire.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Jonathan."

"Who?"

"My so called mate."

"What about him?"

"He'll kill me!"

"We can protect you."

"No you can't! He can control people. He can't control her so he'll make one of us or you kill her."

"Why her?"

"She's Aro's great great great great (5 minutes later) great grandaughter."

"So she's a Volturi?"

"Yes. She's going to take the thrown."

"But if you kill her then?"

"I have the power to mimick others powers."

"Can't you mimick Jonathan's?"

"No. I don't know why but I can't."

"Alec!" Someone shouted.

"I better go."

"Yeah."

"Bye Alec, Isabella."

I jumped out the window and ran.

Alec's POV

She seemed to be honest. I ran down stairs and saw Emmett.

"Are you stupid?!"

"Kinda, why?"

"One of the vampires was with Bella!"

"What did you do?"

"We talked. I know something now."

"What?"

"We need everyone."

Everyone was in the living room in a minute.

"What Alec?" Edward asked.

"I met one of the vampires."

"And?" Asked Jacob.

"Bella is Aro's great great great great (5 minutes later) great grandaughter."

"Really?" Esme asked.

"Yes. That vampire's powers is the ability to mimick powers. I can tell she will have good powers. It won't matter if she chooses me, Cullen, nor Black."

"What powers?"

"I don't know."

"They must be strong then."

"Enough to take over the world."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

Bella's POV

She wanted to kill me? I knew no one loved me. There was only one thing to do. I went to the window opened it, tied all me blankets together, tied one end to the left post of the bed, tested it out, threw the end out the window and climbed out. I had a backpack with clothes and I'm ready to run away.

Alec's POV

I haven't heard Bella's breathing at all. I went to check on her and she was gone. The window was opened and there were blankets tied up going outside. There was a note. It was from Bella, it said:

'Im sory. I new u didnt wantd me. In usles. No wondr she wantd 2 kil me. Im sory if I armd any of u. Pleese forgive me. Luv Bella. Luv u Alek, Edwar, Jaky.'

She ran away! No!

"EDWARD! JACOB!"


	8. Don't Go

Two cha[ters in one day. Y'all luck. Thank my school, its pupil free day!!!!

Chapter 8: Don't Go

Edward's POV

"EDWARD! JACOB!" I heard Alec scream.

"What is it?" I ran to Bella's room. She wasn't there and Alec looked like he could cry.

"Sh-she ran a-away."

"Why?"

"Sh-she th-thinks we d-don't want her."

"What happened?!" Jacob barged in.

"Bella ran away. Alice!"

She ran to the room. "What's up?"

"Look at Bella's future."

"She's going to La Push!"

"Let's go!"

We all ran after her.

Bella's POV

I was told I'm smart for my age. I knew about suicide, murder, and stuff like that. My dad use to tell me to kill myself. He would tell me were to go.

-Flashback (Five monthes ago)-

"Isabella Fucking Swan get your ass over here!" My dad, Charlie shouted.

"Wha?"

"We don't want you just go jump of the La Push cliff

"Why?"

"It's suicide. You do it if no one wants you, just to make them happy."

"You don't want me?"

"Fuck no! I must be crazy to want you! Now get out of my face."

-End of flashback-

I saw the cliff.

Alec's POV

Why would she do this? Should we tell Aro? We can't keep her here for a while until she's older.

"Maybe." Edward answered my question.

"Jane call Aro!"

Aro's POV

Another boring day here. Jane and Alec were with the Cullens. Felix and Demetre were on a mission. The girls were shopping, brrr. That's when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I was sort of bored.

"Master?" It was Jane.

"Yes what is it dear?"

"We found you great great great great (five minute later) great grandaughter."

"What?"

"She's going to kill herself."

"She's my blood?"

"Yes."

"I'm going there right now."

"She a three year old. Please don't take her away from the Cullens yet."

"We'll discuss this later." I hung up.

"What is Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Oh I just found our future queen. Get your mates we are leaving."

Bella's POV

I was on the cliff looking down.

"Bella! Please don't do it!" I looked around and it was Alec.

"I have too."

"No I love you! Without you I have nothing to live for?"

"Alec I'm sowwy, but--"

"No Bella! No buts! You are family and you not jumping!" Emily shouted.

I took a step forward and tripped on a rock. I fell backwards and fell off the cliff. I guess this is it. Bye everyone, love you.

Alec's POV

I saw Bella fall off the cliff and I ran after her. I saw someone else jump, Seth, in his wolf form.

"Seth can you get to her?" He nodded and he fell faster.

He got her before hitting the water. We started swimming but the currents were too strong.

Seth and Bella both needed air so I got them and swam as fastest as I could. We finally got to land. Seth and Bella needed help.

"Carlisle! Come on breath you two."

"What happened Alec?"

"They're not breathing!"

"Give Bella mouth-to-mouth."

I got on my knees and gave her CPR. Seth was starteimg to phase and Carlisle put his jacket over Seth's lower half of his body. Seth started coughing. He opened his eyes. Bella was giving no respond. Everyone was sobbing.

"Bella come on, we need you!"

"How is she?" Seth asked.

"She's not responding."

"Let's take her back. Seth get some clothes," Caelisle said.

I picked her up and started running. We got to the house and Aro was waiting.

"What happened?"

"She's not breathing." I ran inside.

I put in the couch. She was paler than ever.

"Sweetheart come on. Don't leave us."

Carlisle got everything running and a heart monitor. She heart was still beating. She was giving air. We all sat quiet. If it weren't for Seth she would have been dead. We owe him.

"Yes we do." Edward answered.

"We do what?" Jacob asked.

"Owe Seth. If it weren't for him she would have been dead."

"Alec if it weren't for you both Bella and Seth would have been died."

"But here we are."

"She's our vampire princess?" Aro asked.

"Yup you great great--" Emmett was cut off but Aro.

"Let's just say she's my grandaughter. The rest is too long."

"Okay."

"Carlisle is she?"

"I don't know. She has too much water in her lungs."

"Don't go!"

There was a knock on the door. Aro went to get it.

"Who are you?"

"We are looking for our daughter. She's three, pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan."

Edward growled. I looked at him.

Aro touched Edward and closed the door.

"What was that about?"

"They beat her. Now they care." Edward answered.

"Tell us about our grandaughter."

Emmett's POV

Bella please don't go we need you.

"Tell us about our grandaughter."

"She is the best video game player of all times." I blurted out, causing everyone to chuckle.

"She is selfless," Alec added.

"Smart for her age," Jacob said.

"Nice, sweet, and funny," Edward told them.

"Easy to love," Emily cried.

"Best thing to happen to this world," Alice sobbed.

"How do you know she is our grandaughter?"

"People are trying to kill her," I answered.

"What?!"

"They said if she dies some vampires and wolves will rule the world."

"Is she safe?"

"We are protecting her. There are seventeen of us and nine of them."

"There are actually six more."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We will stay until she wakes up then we'll have to go. You'll call if you need us right?"

"Of course."

"So who's going to be her mate?"

"Uh. We haven't decided."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, Alec, and Jacob are fighting for her."

"Oh. Hope she chooses good. No matter who she chooses, wolf or vampire, she's taking the thrown. You all can come."

"As in us Cullens and the pack?"

"Yes."

Bella's heart monitor was going all crazy. Bella, don't go!

Jacob's POV

Bella's heart monitor went haywire and I was frozen. Bella you can't go please!

Alec's POV

Bella you can't go! Please don't!

Edward's POV

Everyone was shocked. They were all begging Bella not to go, as was I. Don't go, Bella we all need you.


	9. Birthday

Chapter 9: Birthday

Alec's POV

"Bella no," I whispered.

Carlisle ran to her to check on her.

"Carlisle?"

"She's going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Bella sweetheart I need you. We all do please wake up soon."

"Edward, she's responding."

"What?"

"She'll wake up soon."

"Bella." I kissed her forehead.

"So Bella is the smallest thing I've seen." Aro said.

"Yes. Bella is small but has the biggest heart ever."

"Jacob, are you living with vampires?"

"Um no. I've slept over once in the last three days."

"How long has she been here?"

"Three days."

"Oh wow." Bella started coughing and stirring.

"Bella!"

She got up. Emmett was the first to hug her.

"Em, can't bweathe!"

"Sorry Belly Bear."

"It's 'kay Teddy."

She looked at the kings and smiled.

"Ello I'm Isabella Mawie Swan McCawtny Whitlock Brandon Platt Hale Cullen Masen."

"I'm Aro. I'm your grandfather."

"Bella let's get you a bath."

"Okay."

"Well we have to go. Take care of our princess."

-Months later-

Bella's POV

Today is my birthday. I've never celebrated it before. I know that's a big word, but I'm smart for my age.

"Bella are you awake?" Rosalie asked.

"Yuh-huh."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Let's get you ready."

"Okay."

I took a shower, put on my dress, Rosalie curled my hair, and made me wear heels.

"Wosalie I can't walk."

"Okay wear these Vans."

"Okay."

I put them on and walked out.

Emmett picked me up and turned me around.

"Teddy!"

"Happy birthday Bella," Edward said.

"Thank you Eddie."

"Bella let's go." Alec picked me up, gave me hug, then put me back down.

"I'm hungwy!"

"You'll eat later."

"Okay."

Emmett threw me over his shoulder causing me to giggle.

"Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Pwease."

"Nope."

"Awe. Pwetty pwease."

"Why?"

"I'm scawed."

"Nope."

"Emmy my blood's going to my head."

"Let it."

And Emmett started running. He stopped at the beach I fell down to a couple of months ago.

"Surprise!"

I blushed a dark red color.

"Th-thank you."

"Bella let's go to the piñata!"

"Yay!!" The piñata was a Pikachu.

I was given a bat. I took a couple of pictures then was blindfolded. I was turned a couple of times and I walked. I fell a couple of times but got back up. I started swinging until I hit something. I started hitting it hard. Everyone was laughing.

"Bella stop hitting me!" Alec shouted.

I took the blindfold off and he was in front of me.

"I'm sowwy!"

"It's okay. Go get the pikachu."

I saw it and it pissed me off. He made me hit Alec.

I threw the bat to the side and attacked pikachu. I punched it. The staples hurt me but I didn't care. Two hands grabbed me and my feet were off the ground. I started kicking.

"Pikachu you died!" I shouted.

Everyone was quiet. I saw candy and wanted to eat it.

"Candy! I want candy!"

Whoever had me let me go and I ran to the candy. I opened a bunch of them and shoved it into my mouth.

After three more batches I was hyper. I was running everywhere and screaming random stuff.

"Bella presents!" Alice shouted.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" I was jumping.

"No more candy for you." Mom(Esme) told me.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"This one is from Jasper."

I ripped it open. It was a book.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

I jumped up and down.

"Belly Bear you're worse then Alice!"

I smiled. "Eddie wha you get me?"

His was in a big box. He smiled and pushed it to me. I ripped the wrapping paper and it was a big brown box. I opened it and there was a blue bike. I was shocked.

"Honey, open mine!" Jacob gave me a long box. I opened it and it was a skateboard.

"Yay!"

"Sweetheart." Alec gave me another long box. I opened it and there, in front of my eyes was the prettiest guitar ever. There was another box. Smaller. I opened it and it had a necklace, bracelet and earrings. They were all pretty.

"Thank you Alec." I wasn't as hyper.

"Belly Bear here." Emmett gave me a new video game with Reeses. I looked at the candy, Emmett, then Alice, then back at the candy. I got all five of them open, then shoved them into my mouth and ate them.

Before the hyperness came I opened the rest of the presents. I got a jewelry box, new clothes, an Ipod touch, and much more stuff. The cake was a chocolate ice cream cake. It was good. That was it. I ran everywhere. I was "drunk", but with candy.

"Bells!" I was running everywhere. Everyone was chasing me. I laughed like a moron and threw my arms in the air. I tripped on a rock. Someone caught me. I looked up and a blonde haired guy stared at me. He had long hair and red eyes. Two other people were with him. A red headed women and a dark skinned man. They looked scary.

They smiled, pulled me up, and took me away.

"Alec! Edward! Jacob! Help me!" I screamed before darkness took over.

Jacob's POV

Bella started running like crazy. We just chased her. We lost her until she shouted, "Alec! Edward! Jacob! Help me!"

"Bella!"

We got scents from some other bloodsuckers. We found them, I couldn't control myself. I phased and attacked. Bella fell to the ground. Alec picked her up while the rest of us finished the vampires off. We took her home and wished her a happy birthday.

Read my new stories!!!!!!!


	10. Halloween And Fights

This story will be about twenty-six chapters.

Chapter 11: Halloween and Fights

(I'm going to be skipping time)

Bella's POV

"It's Halloween!" I shouted.

"We know, let's get your costume." Alice told me.

"Yay!" I ran to Rosalie, who I consider my mommy. I try my hardest not to slip up.

"Mo-Wosalie let's go!" I was so happy.

"Hold on pumpkin."

"Okay."

I ran around.

"Who gave you candy?" Alec asked.

"No one!"

"Sure. Sweetheart, why aren't you in your costume?"

"Alice and mommy won't hurry!"

"Mommy?"

"Oh I'm sowwy! Um I mean Wosalie."

"No, I think she'll love you calling her that."

"Weally?"

"Yes."

"Um okay." I ran to Rosalie screaming "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Um are you calling me?"

"Um if you don't like it…"

"No no! It's just that, I've always wanted a daughter."

"Yay."

-(Later that night)-

"What am I gonna be?"

"Half vampire, half werewolf."

"Oohh."

"Let's dress you up."

"Okay."

I sat on a chair for hours. After Alice was done, I looked in the mirror.

I had fangs, paler skin, red lipstick, doggy ears, and my hair was so curly.

"Thanks Ali."

"Okay, now go; I gotta change."

I ran to the couch. I turned on the television. Scary movies were on. I was watching a movie called Final Destination.

"Bella!"

"Ssh!"

"Fine no candy for you."

"No no! Mommy!" I ran to Rosalie who picked me up.

She was a witch. She had the hat, cape, and the dress.

"Magic!" I shouted. They laughed.

Emmett or daddy had a monkey suit on. He was a gorilla. (A/N Like my dad two years ago. Scaring little kids)

Alice was Tinkle Bell. I laughed. She was all in green and had wings. Jasper was Peter Pan. He had the shoes and hat. He was also in green.

Jane was Snow White. The "Pack" as they call themselves were the dwarfs. Jacob was a prince. Edward was death. And Alec was a vampire. Esme dressed as a nurse and Carlisle was the doctor. Leah and Emily were themselves.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"Let's." I ran in front, pulling mommies hand.

We went to a lot of houses. I ran from my family, that's when a girl pushed me. She was taller and older than me. She had a tan, fake, and blonde hair.

"Wha?"

"Let me see your candy."

"No!"

"Let me see it!"

"Stupid wannabe." I said while getting up.

"What did you call me?!"

"Okay, okay. I said stupid wannabe." I said really slow.

She pushed me again and I was pissed. I tackled her down. I punched her. For a four year old I was strong.

"Get off me brat!"

"Shut it slut!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, get off her this instant!" Mommy shouted.

I did as she said.

"That's right. You can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ha I'm older."

"So, I'm stwonger!"

"You can't even speak right!"

"And you bwain is up yo ass!"

Everyone was shocked and the girl punched me. I wasn't going to take it so I fought back.

Another girl and boy came. The tried splitting us up. My family was shocked because of what I just said. I knew I was screwed. Well I better make my punishment worth it. I stomped on the guy's foot and lunged towards the girl.

We were at it again. Then people made a circle. I was beating her up so badly. She made me bleed too. I didn't care.

"Isabella stop it." Mommy got me off the ground and I started kicking. A lady got the girl.

"Lauren Mallory, you will apologize this instant!" Her mother said.

"Sorry."

"I'm sowwy too," I whispered. We left after that.

"Bella what got into you?" Mommy asked.

"She was mean!" I cried.

"How did you learn those things?"

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. I pointed at Paul while I duck my head.

"You two are in so much trouble." Mommy said angry.

"I'm sowwy." I hugged her.

"It's okay."

"We going home?"

"No. Let's finish getting candy."

"Okay."

We went to a couple more houses. I was dead on my feet so mommy carried me home while I feel asleep in her arms.

Edward's POV

Bella was so cute in her costume. It fit her. I put on my hood and went to the door.

"No no! Mommy!" She shouted as she ran to Rosalie.

'I can't believe she calls me mommy!' Rosalie thought happily.

"Magic!" Bella shouted. We all laughed. Let's go!

"Let's." Rosalie told her.

We went to a couple of house and stopped. That's when we lost Bella.

"Rosalie where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. Emmett?"

"I have no idea."

That's when we heard Bella and another girl.

"Wha?" Bella asked.

"Let me see your candy?" Another girl asked.

"No!" She shouted.

"Let me see it!"

"Stupid wannabe."

We were shocked.

"What did you call me?"

"Okay, okay. I said stupid wannabe." She said slowly. Emmett was trying not to laugh. We got there and we saw Bella punching a girl.

"Get off me brat!"

"Shut it slut!"

No one moved. Rosalie was the first one.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get off her this instant!" She shouted.

Bells listened then the girl said "That's right. You can't beat me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ha I'm older."

"So, I'm stwonger!"

"You can't even speak right."

"You bwain is up yo ass."

Everyone was so shocked.

'_Wow I can't believe she said that!'_ (Rosalie)

'_Did she just-'-_ (Emmett)

'_The girl is so mad.'_ (Jasper)

'_Go Bella!'_ (Alice)

_'Who taught her that?'_ (Esme)

_'Oh my gosh.'_ (Carlisle)

_'I'm so dead.'_ (Paul)

_'I'm going to kill Paul.'_ (Jacob)

_'Why Paul?'_ (Embry)

_'She has quite a vocabulary.'_ (Sam)

_'Damn.'_ (Quil)

_'Paul is screwed.'_ (Jared)

_'Go girl!'_ (Seth)

_'Oh no.'_ (Emily)

_'Tsk tsk. Paul won't see tomorrow.'_ (Leah)

_'Damn the girl is awesome!'_ (Jane)

**'Someone stop them!'** (Alec)

_'No one messes with Lauren!'_ (The girl, Lauren)

They started again. Two kids appeared.

_'Lauren stop!'_ The dark haired girl Jessica thought.

_'The baby got guts!'_ The blonde boy Mike thought.

They separated them. Bella stomped on Mike's foot and lunged at Lauren.

People started forming a circle. Both girls were bleeding.

"Isabella stop it!" Rosalie got Bella but she started kicking.

"Lauren Mallory, you will apologize this minute!" Her mother shouted. I didn't even notice her nor did I care.

"Sorry."

"I'm sowwy too," Bella whispered. We left and went to a park.

"What got into you?" Rosalie asked.

"She was mean!" Bella cried.

"Who taught you those things?"

She looked at us and pointed at Paul while ducking her head.

"You two are in trouble," Rosalie said angry.

"I'm sowwy." Bella said as she hugged Rosalie.

"It's okay."

"We going home?"

"No. Let's get more candy."

"Okay."

We went to a couple more houses before Bella fell asleep.

"Nice one Paul!" Emmett slapped him on the head. He started shaking.

"Don't you dare phase!" Sam ordered.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"You see what an example you show her?! Not even me! The immature Emmett!" Emmett shouted.

"I'm sorry."

"We can't leave her alone with you." I told him.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that."

"Your own fault." Sam said.

"I know." He seemed sad.

(The next day.)

"Is Bella out of her room?" I asked everyone.

"No Alec is talking to her," Emmett told me.

"Okay." I went to see.

"Bells we're not mad at you." I heard Alec say.

"Yes you are," Bella shouted back.

"No it's just Paul."

"I got into a fight."

"We all do."

"I know. It's just that I got him in twouble."

"It's his own fault for teaching you the word."

"Okay. Thank you Alec."

"You're welcome. Oh and Rosalie said your started school Monday."

"Oh sh--"

"Bella."

"Oh man."

"Better. Come down with us."

"Okay."

They walked out and didn't spot me.

Bella is growing up so quickly.

New Poll!!


	11. New Student And New Troubles

New Student And New Troubles

Bella's POV

Alice dressed me up for my first day. I had on black Vans, and pants. I had on a nice white shirt.

My mommy drove me to school. I was so nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen. "Bella? Pumpkin are you okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Let's go register you in."

We went to the main office and Mommy talked to the people. She, then, dropped me off in class. She kissed my cheek and gave me a hug before leaving. I entered class and entered a hell hole. The first person I saw was the girl I got on a fight with Friday. She saw me and smiled. I just glared.

"Isabella Hale?" The teacher asked. He had black short hair and brown eyes. He was smiling.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hmm I'm Dennis Campos. I don't like being called Mister or by my last name. Just call me Dennis." (A/N That's my brother. He's younger but not smaller. I love him, there forth his in my story.)

"Okay."

"Isabella sit next to Lauren Mallory."

"Okay." I sat down next to her.

"Okay class draw what you are feeling." Dennis passed out the material. I started drawing. It started out as me and my family.

I looked at Lauren and she drew stick people. It was her laughing at me. I got mad. I drew me punching Lauren. (From left and right, Paul, Leah, Emily, Sam, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Alec, me pinching Lauren, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jane, Carlisle, and Esme.)

I showed it to Lauren and her mouth hung open. Dennis came to me and looked at it. He looked at me and at Lauren. He smiled and looked at me.

"Well looks like we have an artist among us. Isabella if you like, you can enter a five-seven competition? Winner gets money."

"I can't enter," I simply told him.

"Why?"

"I'm not five yet."

"Oh I see. Maybe next year. Maybe I can hang this up?" He asked.

I nodded. He put on top "Isabella Hale".

Lauren shot me a death glare and I just smiled. She mouthed 'Watch your back' while I nodded.

The bell rang and we went to recess. Lauren came up to me and pushed me. I turned and pushed her back. Some other girl from Halloween pushed me too. Some girl appeared and got in the way. She had light brown hair. I got up and tackled Lauren and then punched her in the face.

"Don't mess with me," I said. I saw the girl beating up the other one. The blonde guy came running. Another guy did too. He had black, oily hair. He tackled the blonde one down.

Lauren took advantage of my distraction to punch me. I fell back and she started punching my stomach and face. I tried pushing her away. Finally she got tired. I could feel the blood in my mouth. I got up when Lauren pushed and I hit my head on a basketball pole.

"Isabella!" Was what I heard last before I blacked out.

Lauren's POV

I pushed Isabella and her head hit a pole.

"Isabella!" I heard Dennis shout. He saw her head and his hands were filled with blood.

'Oh shit,' I thought.

"Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorke, Micheal Newton, Jessica Newton, Angela Weber come with me," he said as he picked Isabella up.

'Oh shit I'm screwed.'

We followed him.

Rosalie's POV

The phone started ringing.

"Rosalie," i heard Esme shouted.

"Yes?"

"Phone."

"Okay."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Ms. Hale speaking?"

"Yes."

"Um your daughter got in a fight and er well she was seriously injured. Her head is bleeding a lot. I'm sending her to the hospital."

"Okay, we'll be there."

"Guys let's go Bella was hurt!"

Lucky for us we already fed. I ran to the car. The pack were in school.

"Emmett go get the pack!" I shouted as I got in the car. Alec and Jake were going with me. Jasper, Alice, and Esme were going with Edward.

We went to the hospital and Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes. She just hit her head really hard on a pole."

"How?"

"A fight. Her and two other kids against the three kids from Halloween. She was pushed and hit her head."

"Them?"

"Yes. Just let her rest."

"Okay." We went to sit down.

Emmett's POV

I took my Jeep to the La Push high school.

The secretary looked at me. "Can I help you?"

"Jacob Black?"

"Um he's in math room 214."

"Thank you."

I ran to the class. I knocked on the door three times. A girl answered. I walked inside and Jacob instantly froze.

"Um Jacob, Bella got hurt at school and is in the hospital."

"What?!"

"Let's go."

"Excuse me, but who's Bella?"

"My best friend. She four years old and today was her first day of school. I told you it was too early!"

"Hey it was Rosalie who decided."

"Who's that?"

"My wife, her mother."

"Aren't you young?"

"I'm forty-five years old." The guy glared not believing me. Oh well.

"Let's go!" Jacob said.

We ran out and to my jeep. We found out she was going to be okay.

Bella's POV

I woke with a huge headache.

"Lauren is so dead," I muttered.

"No she's not," my mommy said.

"Hi mommy."

"Isabella Swan Hale you scared me so badly!" She shouted.

Her screaming hurt my head. I put my head between my head and my tears fell.

"Bells? Pumkin are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Carlisle!" She shouted scared. It hurted worse. I whimpered.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked frightened.

"Bella," was all she said.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Let me see." He checked my head and my heart. He said everything was fine. My head would hurt for a while. I skipped school for a week.

(A week later)

"Welcome back Bella!" Dennis shouted.

"Ssh!" I shushed him. My head still hurted.

"Oh I forgot sorry." Carlisle told him about my head.

I just nodded.

I saw the guy and girl who helped me. I walked to them.

"Hey thanks for helping me," I said.

"You're welcome. I'm Angela Weber."

"I'm Eric Yorke." He said smiling.

"Well I'm Isabella Swan Hale, but just call me Bella," I said, smiling.

"Okay Bella."

After that Angela and I became best friends. Eric would hang out with us if he wasn't with his friends. Lauren and I still sat together but we didn't talk.

I was five and entered the art contest. The theme was the best day of my life. I picked my fourth birthday. When I beat up pikachu. I won second place. My whole family came. I was happy that they were there. Lauren also entered but she lost. She glared at me when I offered a handshake and just walked away. We went home for a big dinner. That's when Carlisle dropped the news.

"The hospital is getting suspicious. We have to move," he said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You're gonna have to say bye to your friends."

"No!" I gritted my teeth. "You can't make me," I whispered.

I ran to my room and fell asleep crying.


	12. The Move

The Move

Bella's POV

The next morning.

"Bella, it's going to be okay," Carlisle said.

"No! I just made friends! They'll bully me! Please!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No," I ran to out. I walked to school. No one offered a ride, not that I was going to take it.

I got to school and it was raining. I was dripping.

"Isabella!" Dennis shouted.

"Hey," I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm moving," I cried.

"Bella, it gives you the chance in seeing the world. The sun."

I doubt were going somewhere with the sun shining.

"Yeah. I'm just going to miss you guys," I told him.

"Awe really?" Someone said from behind.

"Not you or your friends Lauren." I finally got my "R"s right. "I'm leaving in an hour."

"Awe the poor little girl."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm happy I won't see you bitchy face! I've had it with your bullshit!" Thank you Paul.

She said nothing.

"Yeah, well forget you," she responded.

"And screw you." I punched her on the nose and kicked her on the stomach. I walked out and heard everyone cheering.

Lauren POV

Watch out Hale. If you return I'll make you life a living hell.

Alec's POV

The diet was easy to keep. The pack was sad we had to leave. Jacob already was going with us.

"You guys want to come with us?"

"Um Paul want to," Jared told me.

"Hey Paul," I shouted.

"What?" He said flatly.

"Get your stuff packed!"

"Why?"

"Your going to come with us!"

"What?!"

"Bella would love for you to come!"

"Yes!"

Paul's POV

"Yes!" I shouted. I jumped around and cheered. I wasn't the type to do this, but this is what Bells does to me. I love her.

I ran up to Alec and hugged him. He just laughed. I went to pack my things.

"I love this!"

Bella's POV

I was sitting threw a lecture. I was there, but my mind wondered off.

"Bella!" I heard.

"Seventy-five!"

"Bella!" Mommy gave me a stern look.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," she said. She hugged me.

"Who's coming with us?"

"Us, Alec, Jane, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Paul." I smiled.

"Paul?"

"Yes."

"It will be fun!"

"I guess your not sad anymore?"

"Nope," I jumped off the chair and packed my stuff.

Hours later.

We drove all the way.

Edward, Alec, and Jane in one car. Jacob, Seth, and Leah in another. Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Lastly, me and Paul.

Paul put on loud music.

Follow Me Down, by 3Oh!3 featuring Neon Hitch came out.

"Down, down, down  
Down down  
Take me, take me  
Outta here  
It makes me  
Feel so, feel so  
Na na na na na

Baby, baby  
Here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry  
Na na na na na

So follow me down  
(Where to?)  
Outta this town  
(With you)  
Girl, your moving  
Way to slow.

So follow me down.  
(Which way)  
(Down down down)  
I'll show you around  
(Okay)  
There's a plan we gotta go

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la la la la

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la la la la

Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Fa la la la la"

"You like the song?"

"Yes."

We traveled for days. We ended up at snow. We stop on a place wit a lot of snow and made a snowman. I named mine Steven Jason Hale. Paul named his Bob.

"Where are we?"

"Alaska," he answered.

"Oh," we stopped in at a mansion.

I got out and froze. I didn't have a sweater. Paul picked me up and his warm body heated me up. He carried me and our bags in the house.

I got used to the cold after a few days. That day I got bored. I did something I would love for next couple of years.

My first prank on my family.

New stories. Vote on my profile.

Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out.


	13. Pranking

Pranking

Bella's POV (Two Years Ago)

"I know I'm going to get in trouble, but this will be so much fun. Can you help me?" I asked Paul.

"But why me? Why not Jacob, Edward, or Alec?" He asked.

"Jacob, well I'm going to do a prank on him. As well as Alec. An you know Edward I told him, "and aunty can't see my future when I'm with you."

"I'm hurt. You're using me."

"Yeah, let's go with that," I said.

We went to my mommy's room. Everyone was out and wouldn't be back for a while. We went to replace her shampoo with hair dye.

I put on a video of daddy (Emmett) and Barney skipping, holding hands, and singing together. Every once in a while daddy would kiss Barney's cheek.

I changed my father's (Carlisle) equipment with toys. I put a fake skeleton in the fridge for when my mother (Esme) opened it, it would pop out.

I changed uncle's (Jasper) books so that the war books would say something about dummies. I threw paint on aunty's (Alice) clothes.

I super glued Eddie's keys from the piano so his fingers would get stuck, I got a can of food, but inside it had fake worms for Jakey, and a picture of Al taking Janey to the prom. They couldn't get dates.

We waited for them to come back. Paul and I ended up falling asleep while we were watching television.

Jasper's POV

We finally got home. We missed Bella. When we entered Bella and Paul were asleep. I went to my room and got a book. I loved the war. I opened it and started reading. It was a war book for dummies. I wanted this one, wait scratch that. "What the?" I said out loud.

Alec's POV

We all heard Jasper say, "What the?"

Jane and I went to our room but in the hall there were pictures of me taking my sister to the prom. "Damn," I said.

Jane's POV

What? No these pictures were private, I told no one about them. Alec and I were in complete shock.

Alice's POV

I went to my closet to see what I was going to wear later. I opened my eyes to see my clothes were all painted on! "Who would do this?!"

Carlisle's POV

I was going to the hospital. When I open my bag a bunch of toys jump out. I let out a shriek.

Esme's POV

I was going to get Bella, Jacob, and Paul some food. When I opened the refrigerator a skeleton popped out. I let out a scream.

Jacob's POV

I heard a scream, but thought nothing of it. I got a can of food and started eating it. I felt something in my mouth that wasn't eatable. I took I out and it looked like a snake. I threw it in the air and screamed and I threw everything in my mouth out.

Rosalie's POV

I heard a shriek, a scream, and a girl scream. I went to take a shower. My shampoo was different, but I didn't care. I went out and changed. Emmett started laughing. I looked in the mirror and my hair was red. I screamed.

Emmett's POV

My poor baby. I went to watch a movie. Bells and Paul were still asleep. I turned on the DVD and watched whatever was in there. It showed Barney, and me?

"Hey!" I shouted.

Edward's POV

Everyone was shocked or mad. I went to the piano and started playing. Then I couldn't get my hand off the keys. I started pulling. I got them off but my fingers had to heal and it would be painful.

Paul's POV

I heard everyone near me. I opened my eyes and Bella was asleep in my arms. Everyone was glaring at us. I shook Bella to wake up.

"Who did this?" Alice shouted.

Bells looked at me and got up. She wanted to hug Rosalie, but her shoelaces were tied together. She fell and Rosalie picked her up.

"Who did this?" Alice again.

Bells pointed at me. I was shocked.

"It wasn't me!" I defended myself.

"Then who?" Jasper demanded.

"Her," I said pointing at the little devil.

"Wh-why would I-I hurt m-myself?" She stuttered. Everyone was looking at me and I saw Bella smirk.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

Jasper's POV

I was able to feel that Paul wasn't lying and Bella was, but I felt as if I couldn't believe my own powers. Paul sure got a beating.

-Two Years Later-

Bella's POV

It's been two years. I'm now eight. Paul has still been taking the fault for all my pranks. Only two people knew who really did it. Daddy and Jasper.

Jasper won't snitch on me if I stop pranking him. I did. Daddy on the other hand, he is my partner in crime. If one of us goes down we both do. We made a contract. I'm not stupid. I love daddy. I'll say he made me do it. Everyone knows how he is. He has nothing on me. 'Sucker,' I thought.

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	14. Growing Up

Growing Up

Bella's POV (13 Years Old)

I still remembered what happened when I got caught with my prank.

-3 Years Ago-

I was putting some worms in Jacob's shoes when Jacob came in.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"I uh, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It was you wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, but Daddy made me. He," I didn't finish.

"It's okay," he said as he hugged me.

I smiled and Jacob told everyone that Daddy has been "making me" do the pranks. Jasper and Paul smiled and shook their heads. At that moment Daddy came in.

Everyone (Except me, Paul, and Jasper) glared at him. I smiled evilly and Jasper gave him a look that said, "You're screwed." Paul's look said, "Don't play with the girl."

"What?" he asked

"Why did you pull these pranks?" Alice demanded.

"No, yes uh," he stuttered.

"What is it?" Mommy growled.

"Yes, but she was in on it," he said pointing at me.

"Of course. You made her!" Eddie shouted.

"It was her idea!" He shouted back.

"Emmett give her a hug and say you're sorry," Mommy demanded.

"But," he started.

"Now!" Mommy shouted.

"Okay," he said. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Don't ever make a deal with me, I will turn everything around," I whispered low enough that only he would have heard me.

-Bella (13)-

I woke up in a bad mood. I had cramps and they hurt.

I stayed in bed. I didn't want to go to school.

"Bella time for school!" Mommy screamed.

" I'm not feeling good!" I shouted back.

"Really?" She asked as she ran to my room. She checked my forehead. "No fever."

"My stomach," I whined.

"Go to the bathroom," she told me.

I did as I was told. My underwear felt wet so I check and I saw blood.

"I'm going to die," I cried.

"Bella?"

"Mommy I'm bleeding," I said.

"I don't smell the blood," she said.

"It's from down there," I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella it's normal," she told me.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"It's called your period. You've hit puberty," she assured me.

"I'm not going to die?"

"No pumpkin," she said in a sweet voice.

"How do I make it stop?" I shouted.

"You can't. It'll stop by itself."

"But won't my clothes get stained?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to go shopping with Alice."

"Okay. I'm going to be in the shower until you come back," I said sadly.

"Be right back." And she left me alone.

I stayed in the shower for an hour. Finally they came home. She gave me a pad which she taught me how to use. I felt weird that day.

I was on the couch when Edward came.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know? Watching television, can't you see?" I snapped.

"What did I do?" He asked hurt.

"Nothing," I said,

"Why did you snap at me?"

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

He got up and left. I started crying. Mommy came in.

"What happened?"

"I snapped at Edward," I told her.

"Oh, mood swings," she muttered.

"What swings?"

"Your mood. I'll talk to Edward."

"Thanks mommy."

"Bella!" Jane shouted for me. I ran to her room.

"Yes?"

"Let's go shopping", she said.

I felt sad. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Bella what is it?"

"Sorry, mood swings", I told her.

She looked at me confused.

"Period", I told her.

"Oh, well you want to go?"

"Alice?" I asked a bit scared.

"She won't be going", she assured me.

I nodded and she smiled. We ended up going to a lot of stores. We sat down to eat, the questions started.

"So since your growing up, you start to get crushes right?" She asked.

I nodded eating a fry from Carls Jr. I got a chicken combo.

"So who do you like?"

I stopped what I was doing. "Um I don't see Jasper, Carlisle, and Daddy that way. I'm not into girls. Paul is hot, but he's my brother", I told her.

"And Edward, Jacob, Alec?"

"Oh, Jacob, he's like brother, but there is something I don't know what that pulls me in. Edward is also a brother, but it feels like it should be more. Alec is my best friend. So best friends date and maybe that is why I picked him to be one."

"I see", she said.

"Who do you like?"

"Oh that, you see there was a guy. You were six. His name was Seth."

"Oh, he's like Jake and Paul?"

"Yes. He also has a sister. Well time to go."

We got the stuff, went to the car and went home.

I like Edward, Jacob, and Alec. The big question is, who will I choose?

**_My Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote…._**


	15. The Denali And High School

The Denali's and High School

Bella's POV (Age 14)

I'm going to start high school and my family is moving to another place with more vampires.

We went with the same people we came with. So it was me and Paul. Seth and Leah with Jacob. Edward, Alec, and Jane. Mommy and Daddy. My mother and father. Aunty and uncle.

"Hey Bella?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do remember Seth and Leah?"

"Not really," I said. I remember Jane talking about Seth.

"They were with us when you were six. They came with us then had to leave. But they are back."

"So they treat me nice?"

"Yes. So you nervous about high school?"

I nodded.

"Hey, it'll be fine."

I nodded.

"Let's listen to music?"

"Okay," I said.

He put on a song "Need You Now".

"Hey Bella, who do you like?"

"Wh-wha? Wh-why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. Oh no I'm not asking you out," he said laughing.

"Phew okay." I said letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So who?"

"Edward, Jacob, and Alec," I whispered.

"Slut," he said covering it with a cough.

"Oh shut up!" I said slapping him on the head. I knew he was playing.

For one second he took his hands off the steering wheel and the car went out of control. The car hit a tree, then... nothing.

Paul's POV

The car hit the tree and the airbag flew out. I got in front of Bella. The car was smoking and had fire. I got Bella out of the car and ran out. She was out cold. Blood was running down the side of her head.

"Bella wake up!" I shook her.

She didn't respond.

"Bella come on!"

"Man." I took out my phone. I called Seth.

"Hello?" He answered after three rings.

"Seth, stop the cars!" I shouted.

"What, why?"

"Come back! We need the doctor!"

"Okay!"

I hung up and waited. I hugged Bella to keep her warm.

Seth's POV

"Jacob, stop driving!" I shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Paul isn't following us. We need the doctor."

Jacob pressed the brake.

"What happened?!" He shouted.

"He didn't say. He sounded like he was crying."

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"We don't know. Tell the Doc we have to go back. Paul and Bella need us."

"Okay." Jacob just did a U-turn once I said Bella.

We drove a while and then I saw a car on fire. It looked like Paul's car!

The car stopped and Jacob jumped out.

Jacob's POV

_'Bella, she can't be hurt!'_ I thought. I ran out and looked around. Paul was sitting on the floor.

"Paul?" He didn't turn. "Paul!" I shouted as I ran to him.

He turned and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Paul, where is she?" I asked.

He got up and she was in his hands.

"Is she?" I asked.

He looked horrible. The Cullens, twins, and Clearwater's were behind me.

"Carlisle, help her please," I whispered.

He ran past me and took her from him.

"Bella wake up," I whispered.

Alec's POV

Bella looked horrible. As did Paul. She can't be, how did this happen?

"Alec, she'll be okay," Edward said.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"I just know. She wouldn't leave us," he said.

I just waited. We all did. Carlisle then got up.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"She will be fine. She just needs to rest. Okay, since I need to make sure she's fine, Paul and Bella are coming with us."

We all nodded.

Bella looked asleep. Paul was beating himself up for what happened.

Everyone else was happy she was okay.

Paul's POV

I can't believe no one is doing anything about what I did.

I got in the driver seat, Esme in the passengers, and the other two in the back.

"Paul," Carlisle said, "don't beat yourself up."

"Why? I caused this," I said.

"The accident was big enough to kill her if it weren't for you. And you kept her from freezing," he told me.

"When will she wake up?"

"Any minute now," he said.

We drove in silence when she started coughing.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"Hey Paul," she whispered.

"Bella tell me if anything hurts," Carlisle told her.

"My head," she whispered back.

"The blood is dry, you will be okay," he told her.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"I feel weird," she said.

"Go to sleep Kiddo," I told her.

"Okay," she said and laid down.

We drove all the way to Carlisle's friends house.

We all got out and I took Bella in my arms.

Everyone surrounded me. Alec asked if he could carry her and I let him.

Alec's POV

Bella was sleeping in my arms and I took her to the house.

"Welcome," the guy, Eleazar said.

We entered and Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen were waiting. I used to visit.

"Hello," Carmen said.

"Hey," I looked for a couch to put Bella on. Which I did.

"So who are your new friends?" Tanya asked Carlisle.

"Paul, Seth, Leah, Jacob, you know the rest of us," Carlisle said.

"And the girl?" Kate asked.

"Oh Bella," I said.

"So you guys are starting school tomorrow," Kate told us.

We nodded.

"So we have to know who is in what grade," Tanya said.

"Jane and I will be Sophomore's," I said.

"Everyone, but Seth and Bella will be Sophomore's," Leah said.

"They will be?" Carmen asked.

"They will be Freshman," she said.

"Why do I have to be a Freshman?" Seth asked.

"We can't let her be alone," Leah told him.

"I can pass as a Freshmen," Jane said.

"Can I be Jacob's brother?" Paul asked.

Everyone started at him.

"What everyone has a sibling." he said.

"Oh yeah?" Jacob asked.

"The Cullens, Hales, Clearwater, Volturi, and Denali," Paul said, "and we can be the Blacks."

We all looked at Carlisle. "It's Jacob's choice."

We turned to Jacob.

"I get to be the younger brother," he said.

"Yes!" Paul shouted.

We all laughed.

"Alec?" Bella said.

"Hey Sweetheart," I said running to her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Oh we are at the Denali's place," I told her.

"Hi," she said shyly hiding behind me.

"Hello Bella," Tanya said.

"Bella that's Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar," I said pointing them out to her.

"Let's go shopping for school. Girls, come with me," Rosalie said.

Bella jumped off the couch and ran to Rosalie.

The rest of us guys stayed behind.

Bella's POV

We went to the mall, taking two cars. I decided to go with the Denali's to get to know them better. I was in the passenger's seat.

"How old are you?" Kate asked.

"Fourteen," I whispered.

"So this is your first year of high school?" Irina asked.

I nodded.

"No need to be shy," Carmen said. She was driving. Kate was behind me. Tanya next to her, and Irina behind Carmen.

I looked out the window and fell asleep.

"Do we wake her?" Someone said.

"I don't know," some else said.

"I'm awake," I muttered.

"We are here," Tanya told me.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring. I blushed.

"Let's go," Carmen said.

I hopped out of the car and walked to the mall.

Mom and the rest were waiting.

"What took so long?" Aunty Alice asked.

"I fell asleep. They didn't know how to wake up the human," I told them.

They were laughing.

"Let's go," they said.

We went to a couple of stores before going to eat. Leah and I were the only ones who needed to eat.

After we found a big table we went to sit down and eat. We bought McDonald's.

"So Jane, who do you like?" Mommy asked.

"Oh uh," she stuttered. Then looked down.

I laughed. "Come on Janey, wolf-boy might like you too," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So Jane who?" Leah asked.

She whispered something. I didn't hear, or anyone did.

"Who?" Aunty asked.

"Seth!" She shouted.

Everyone was shocked, but me.

"You like my brother?" Leah asked.

She nodded and looked at the table.

"That's great!" She shouted.

We all stared at her.

"What? Seth imprinted on you." She explained.

"What? It doesn't seem like it," Jane said.

"Because he doesn't want his heart broken," she said.

"I'll talk to him," Jane said.

"Okay," Leah said.

"What is imprinting?" Tanya asked.

"It's when the wolves, like Leah, Seth, Paul, and Jacob, find their soul mates," Jane explained. That made me think, Jacob can't like me.

"Who does Alec like?" Tanya asked.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"He likes me?" I asked.

Jane nodded.

"Who does Edward like?" Kate asked.

They were still staring. "Me?"

Mom nodded.

"Jacob imprinted?" Irina asked.

They nodded.

"On who?" Carman asked.

They were still staring. Leah laughed.

"What?" I asked,

"All the three guys are in love with the same girl since she was found," Leah said.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," Mommy said.

We decided to go to a couple more stores before going home.

I fell asleep thinking about the guys.

"Bella!" Mom shouted. It was morning and my first day of high school. I was told Jane and Seth were in my grade. Everyone else were in a higher grade.

"I'm coming Mom!" I shouted and went to get ready.

We went to school with our families.

School had a lot of kids. Jasper, Rosalie, and I went to the office.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Jasper Hale and these are my sisters Rosalie and Isabella and we're new here," Jasper said.

"Oh yes you are three of the new students."

The door opened.

"Excuse me Miss, we are the Cullens," Edward said.

"Yes Hales and Cullens, please sit and wait," she said.

Then the Blacks and Clearwaters came in.

"You are the?" She asked.

"We are the Blacks," Jacob said pointing at him and Paul.

"That makes us the Clearwaters," Leah said.

"Sit," she said, "you guys know the Volturi?"

"Um, no," Auntie said.

"Oh sorry we are late," Jane said running in with Alec.

"Oh no it's fine," she said, "sit with them." She looked through her papers. "Okay found them!"

I smiled.

"Okay, let's start with Freshmen. Um Seth Clearwater, Jane Volturi, and Isabella Hale." We went to get our maps, signing papers, and schedules.

"So the rest of you are Sophomore's?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper Hale. Paul, Jacob Black. Leah Clearwater, and Alec Volturi?"

They nodded.

She gave them their stuff. We all went to a table. Seth, Jane, and I were checking our classes. The others were too.

Homeroom I had with both.

1st was English. I had it with Seth.

2nd was Geometry with both.

3rd was Spanish with Jane.

4th was Biology with both.

Lunch Everyone has it at the same time.

5th was Art Alone.

6th was P.E with everyone.

4th period Jane and Seth were together.

The bell rang and everyone said bye.

"Let's go to class," I said. Jane and Seth were holding hands.

We went to homeroom and everyone was staring.

"New students?" The teacher asked. He had long black hair. His name was Mr. Sanchez.

"Yes," Jane said.

"Okay, introduce yourselves," he said.

"I'm Jane Volturi and I came with my brother Alec. I'm from Volterra, Italy."

"I'm Seth Clearwater. I came with my sister Leah. I'm from La Push, Washington."

"I'm Isabella Hale, Bella for short. I came with my brother and sister. I'm from Forks, Washington."

"Sit at the back," he said and we did.

It went the same for the next four classes. We finally went to lunch. When we entered, we saw everyone sitting together. It was the biggest group.

"How's school?" Mom asked us.

"Same as always. Boring," I said.

We all just sat there and joked around. A lot of people were staring.

I went to art alone. A guy was staring and smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi I'm Joe," he said.

"Bella," I told him.

"Bella, your name fits you."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Come with me," he said grabbing my hand.

"Aren't we going to class?" I asked.

"Who needs art?" He asked.

"I don't know." We went to a closet. "What are we doing here?" I asked. There was tape, rope, buckets, mop, and other supplies.

"Come here," he said. Then he kissed me.

I pushed him off. "Stop," I said. He put both my hands above my head. He tied them up on a pipe above me.

"Come on baby," he said kissed my neck.

"No stop please," I said.

"Sorry sweetie," he said. He started taking off my shirt.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed.

He slapped me. "Shut up," he said as he got mad. He got the tape and taped my mouth shut.

My shirt was off and he was starting with my pants.

Then someone came in. I was crying so badly. I looked and saw three guys. I thought they were going to join.

"What do you three want?" Joe asked.

"Let her go now!" Someone who sounded like Edward shouted.

I tried to see more clearly and when I did I saw who the three guys were. Alec, Jacob, and Edward were standing there pissed.

"Who's going to make me?" Joe said.

"Emmett," Edward called out, "take the trash out."

"Gladly," Emmett said and pulled Joe out.

Jane and mom ran in.

"Oh my gosh Bella!"

They looked so hurt. But I wanted the tape off. The rope was hurting my hands.

They took off the tape and started untying me. I put my shirt on.

"You want to go home?" Mom asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Let's get you to class," she said and put her arm around my shoulder.

We went to my class. When we got there Mom knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A guy opened it.

"Um you the art teacher?" She asked.

"Yes, Mr. Molina."

"Um this is your new student, Isabella Hale," she told him.

"What took you so long?" He asked looking at me.

"There was a problem. One of your students was trying to rape her."

"Which one?"

"Joe?"

"My son? What proof do you have?"

I showed him my wrists. They were red.

"That boy is going to get it," he whispered, "I'm really sorry."

I nodded.

"Does she talk?" He asked.

"Yes, but she's traumatized."

"I'm really sorry Isabella," he said

I nodded. Then everything turned black.

Rosalie's POV

"Help! Somebody help me!" I heard a girl scream from far away. The girl sounded like Bella.

I asked if I could go to the bathroom. Then I texted everyone. The only people who had a class together were Jane and Seth.

We all heard the scream coming from a closet.

The guys went to the door and opened it.

"What do you three want?" A guy asked.

"Let her go now!" Edward shouted.

"Who's going to make me?" The guy asked.

"Emmett, take out the trash," Edward said. Emmett brought out a boy.

"Let's go Joe," Emmett said.

Jane and I went to check and we saw Bella hanging on a pipe, without a shirt, and tape over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" I said. Tears ran down her face. She looked like she was in pain. When we took off the tape and let her down, she put her shirt on silently.

"You want to go home?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Let's get you to class," I said as I put my arm around her shoulder.

We went to her art teacher and talked to him. Bella stayed quiet.

Bella fainted and I took her to the nurse. She then called Jasper.

She woke up after sixth period.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go home," I said.

She nodded. Jasper carried her out.

At home everyone asked her if she was okay. She shook her head.

Worst first day of high school ever.

My new story, "I Promise We Will Meet Again" is out.


	16. Returning Home

Returning Home

Alec's POV

After what happened, Bella hasn't been the same.

We asked if Jane, Seth, and Bella could be in the same class.

They did and she never left our sight. That Joe guy kept harassing her. We finally had enough when he beat her so hard she couldn't breathe.

~Flashback~

Everyone except Bella was at the table.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked.

None of us knew.

"Edward?" We said. He looked around. Reading everyone thoughts.

"Damn that Joe!" Edward blurted.

"Alice what is he going to do?" I asked.

"He hasn't decided," she told us.

We all got up and started looking. We went all over the school and we didn't find her. The last place we went was where we found her in the first day of school.

We only heard something getting hit. We opened it and Joe was hitting Bella, who was on the ground.

Seth walked in and punched him. Joe fell and Seth kept punching him. The girls went to check on her.

"Alec," my sister called me.

"What?" I asked.

"Call the ambulance. She's not breathing," she told me.

In a flash I called them. We waited for what seemed like forever. They finally came and took her to the hospital. Mr. Molina came to us.

"Was it Joe?" He asked angrily.

We just nodded and turned to Joe.

He was bleeding from his lip, nose, and almost every inch of his body. Us, vampires were holding our breath.

We left to go to the hospital. Waiting to know what was wrong with Bella.

Carlisle came out and walked to us.

"Is she okay?" Edward, Jacob, and I asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked.

"She has broken ribs, a little crack on her skull, a lot of bruises, and her right leg is broken," he said.

"Was she?" Jane asked not finishing the sentence.

He shook his head. We all breathed out in relief.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"Well we can't stay. Too many memories. Maybe we can go back home," he said.

"It has been ten years," Seth said.

"When are we going?"

"Soon. When Bella is healthy enough," he told us.

We nodded and sat down.

"This is only going to get worse," I told everyone. They just looked at me. "Bella is fifteen. She's not a little girl anymore. A lot of guys will want her," I told him.

"She is beautiful," Jacob said.

"I think she should be home schooled so we can be in the same grade," I told them.

They all nodded and smiled.

~End Of Flashback~

Bella left the hospital two weeks later. Every time a guy that wasn't us went up to her she would have a panic attack. We hated her being like that.

She was to stay in bed for two more weeks.

Paul's POV

I went to Bella's room with a chess board.

"Hey Kiddo you want to play chess?" I asked her.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I set the board and let her make the first move. She was deep in concentration every time we played. She would just make a move and that I wouldn't think about and she would win.

"Fine, checkers," I said running to get the checkers set. I heard her laughing, something she barely did.

I decided to take Monopoly, Checkers, Connect 4, and Scramble. We played checkers and Connect 4. She beat me and I wasn't even letting her.

I picked her and Monopoly, and Scramble up and went to the kitchen. The family was there waiting to play. We decided to split into groups. We split into groups of four.

Alec, Edward, Jacob, and Bella were in game 1. Game 2 was Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Game 3 was Jane, Seth, me, and Leah. Game 4 was Kate, Carman, Tanya, and Irina.

The winner of each team would go to the finals. The winner of that would face off against Carlisle, Eleazar, and Esme.

Alec, Jasper, Jane, and Carman won. Then Jane beat those three. In the finals, Carlisle won. Bella had so much fun.

"Bella," Carlisle started. She looked at him waiting.

"We are going back to Forks," Esme told her.

We all waited for her reaction. She then smiled and nodded. She barely talked so we got used to the silence.

Bella's POV

_'Yes! I'm leaving this hell hole!'_ I wanted to scream but didn't.

We, or they packed the next week. I couldn't stand up so they got my things ready. They also told me I was going to be home schooled for a while so we could all start in the same grade and we would be in the same family we started out as.

After packing, Daddy came to my room and picked me up.

"We are leaving," he said. I nodded. We were changing who was going with who. Paul was going with Jane, Leah, and Seth. Alec, Jacob, and Edward were going with me. Alice, Jasper, Mommy, and Daddy were going together. Father and Mother were going together. Jacob and I fell asleep on the drive.

When I woke up we were at a drive-through at Taco Bell.

"You hungry Love?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"Two tacos," I whispered.

"Hard or soft?" Jacob asked.

"Soft," I answered.

They nodded and ordered.

After I ate I fell back asleep. We did a couple more stops. Me, needing help to get out of the car.

I started talking more. Stupid Joe. He went to boot camp after what happened.

I slept most of the trip. I wish we would have taken a plane, but since they shine, it would have been too hard.

When we reached home, Jacob, Paul, Seth, and Leah went to La Push.

The rest of us went to the house. I went to my room (With Jane's help) and the bed had dust on it.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Hey my bed isn't dusty," Mommy told me.

Jane took me to her room and once my head reach the pillow I knocked out.

Jane's POV

Poor Bella. She fell asleep and I went to unpack my stuff. It took less than five minutes. Everyone finished their stuff and they also did Bella's.

We went to the living room. Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper were playing video games. Alice and Rosalie were doing girl stuff. Esme and Carlisle went to meet with the pack. Alec was interrogating Seth. I stayed to see what he was going too asked.

"Do you do drugs?" Alec asked.

"No sir," Seth answered.

"If you meet a pretty girl, would you stare?"

"No sir. No one is as perfect as Jane," he answered.

"If I threatened you to leave her alone, would you?"

"No sir, I love her and nothing can keep me away."

"Okay, welcome to the family Seth," Alec said.

That was my cue. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," they answered.

I walked up to Seth and kissed him.

"Hey not in front of me," Alec said.

"What are you? My father?" I asked playing around.

"Yes," he said.

We laughed.

"I'm going hunting," he told us, and left.

~Days Later~

We took turns teaching Bella things.

Carlisle taught her biology and chemistry. Alec and I taught her Italian. Jasper taught her history. Edward did music. Rosalie did math. Esme was English. Emmett did PE, after she was fully healed. Alice made lunch (she practiced). Jacob and Paul were her break buddies. Seth just stayed with me and Alec. Bella did learn a lot. She would have learned Spanish, but Italian is almost like Spanish.

We decided that we would enter school at a certain order. The Cullens on the first day of school. The Blacks and Clearwaters two days later. Then it would be me and Alec on Friday. The Hales would be a week after school would start. We weren't sure how the students would react to us, and to Bella.

Time passed fast. The next thing we knew Alec and I went to school.

Bella's POV

The weekend passed quickly. I hadn't gone to school in almost a year. I was so nervous.

"Ready Bells?" Mommy asked.

I nodded and went to the car. Everyone else went before us. We got there and I noticed I had someone in at least one of my classes.

1st- P.E.: Everyone

2nd- English: Rosalie, Seth, and Edward

3rd- History: Jasper, Jacob, and Leah

4th- Spanish: Alec, and Jane

Lunch: Everyone

5th- Math: Alice, Alec, Jane, Emmett

6th- Chemistry: Emmett, Paul

(My schedule except History is health, Spanish is French, and Chemistry is biology. I'm a freshmen)

We went to our first class and a girl walked up to me before I got there.

"Hey bitch," she said.

I tilted my head a bit. I didn't remember her. She had fake blonde hair and tan.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She pushed me. "I promised that if you returned your life would be hell."

"Oh my gosh, Lauren Fucken Mallory. You know what?" I asked.

"What?" She said back.

"Get a fucken life," I said and walked to my first class.

My life here isn't going to be the same as it was in Alaska.


	17. High School Again

High School... Again

Bella's POV

Lauren just stared at me. She walked away with the clones. I went to the gym. Everyone was there. Jasper and Rosalie had a spot for me.

The teacher came.

"Class we have three new students, the Hales," he said.

We raised our hands. He nodded and then turned to the whole class. "Today your playing volleyball," the coach told us.

We all went to two teams. Us and the Cullens in one. Volturi, Clearwaters and Blacks in the other.

The other team beat us. Afterwards, I went to English with mommy, Seth and Edward.

Girls hit on Seth and Edward. The guys hit on mommy and me.

During lunch the problems started. I went to the bathroom. Lauren bumped into me.

"What the fuck," I cursed.

Lauren smirked.

"That's it bitch," I said. I tackled her down. She started pulling my hair. I punched her on the face. "Come on, you say you will make my life hell. DO IT!"

She punched me. Jessica got me, while Lauren punched me. I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked angrily.

"You can't beat me without your clones," I told her.

She kicked me in my ribs, like Joe.

I got her ankle and pulled it. She fell back.

She shrieked. "Gross! The floor is so like nasty!"

I laughed. She got up and left. I got off the floor, with the help of the sink.

I walked to our table. When I got there, the vampires were holding their breath.

"Bella what happened?" Jacob asked.

"I got in a fight," I told them, "why are you holding your breath?"

"You're bleeding," they said.

"What?" I looked down and there was blood where Lauren kicked me.

The pain shot through my body. I started gasping for breath.

"Bells are you okay?" I heard someone say in the distance.

Then I heard nothing.

Emmett's POV

Bells started gasping for air.

"Bells are you okay?" I asked. She passed out. We ran to her. Everyone was watching so we couldn't run home.

The nurse ran in.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Two years ago, a guy beat her up bad, she is still recovering from it. Then today, Lauren Mallory beat her up. She started gasping for air and then fainted," I told her.

She nodded and checked her pulse.

"It's low," she said to herself.

"Can you carry her?" She asked me.

I nodded and carefully picked her up.

I followed the nurse. Alec and Seth were holding Jane back. The principle called Lauren to the office.

Edward called Carlisle. Carlisle and the nurse checked Bella. All of us were spread on the floor waiting.

Carlisle came out with Bella in his arms. He told us we were able to go home early.

We all went to our home. Carlisle laid Bella on the couch, she was asleep. And we sat on the ground.

"Is anything wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"We all know how much pain she's been through, right? Mentally, emotionally, and physically?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, the crash, Joe, getting pushed down the stairs, Joe, some girls jumping her, Joe, falling off the tree, Joe, Lauren," I said, "and those other ones."

"And have you noticed she has some kind of attacks after?" He asked.

We nodded.

"It's her heart," he said.

"Is she going to die?" Jane asked.

"We can't be sure," he said.

"How do we prevent it?" Paul asked.

"We have to make sure she gets into no more fights," he said, "if she gets hurt, she might not make it."

We nodded. _Who would have known, the carefree, fight-loving, sweet, little girl would have a heart problem. Life is so unfair!_

"Sure is," Edward said.

"What is?" Alec asked.

"Life is unfair," he told him.

We waited until she woke up to tell her.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to find everyone quiet and sad.

"Hey," I whispered.

They all looked at me and smiled, a small smile.

"Who died?" I asked.

"You might," Paul said. Everyone glared at Paul.

"What?" I asked.

"Bells, promise us you won't get in anymore fights," Edward told me.

"I can't promise anything. Lauren is getting on my nerves," I said.

"We don't care about Lauren," Daddy snapped, "just promise us."

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Bella, if you get in a fight, you might not get to see yourself graduate," Mommy said.

"If I get in a fight I will die?" I asked.

They nodded.

"How? Why?" I asked again.

"Your heart is too weak for anymore pain," Alec said.

"Oh. I promise," I said.

They smiled and I laid back down.

I could die. My heart could stop at any second and it will be over, forever.

"Bells, the pack is coming," Daddy said.

I smiled and nodded. I really didn't care.

They started getting everything ready. The pack and their mates came in. Sam with Emily, Quil with Claire (She's seventeen), Jared with Kim, Collin, Brady, and Embry. They completed me and my family. We went to eat. We talked and laughed, but I was distant. Alec, Edward, and Jacob noticed.

"Bella," someone said.

I said nothing.

"Bella," they said again.

I stayed quiet.

"Bella!" They shouted.

"I don't want to die!" I shouted. Tears ran down my cheek.

"You won't. Just no more fighting," Mommy said.

"She'll get me. Even if I don't want to," I told her.

"We won't let her," Jane said.

Alec told the pack why I said that.

I laughed. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Remember when I was three, and tried to jump off a cliff?" I asked.

"Yeah." Daddy said.

"Imagine how life would be if I did jump and no one saved me," I said mostly to myself.

"It's a good thing you survived," Alec said.

"Yeah, you almost didn't," Jacob added.

"We were devastated. You make us better people," Edward told me.

"If you didn't, we would have lost a family member," Paul said.

"You brought vampires and wolves together," Alice told me.

"We are mortal enemies, but here we are together in one room with the same goal," Sam told everyone.

"Which is?" I asked.

"To make sure you don't regret living," Emily finished.

I smiled. I would make sure I didn't fight and live just for these people. I love them and am nothing without them.

_**Hope you guys like or love my story. I'm doing good, right? Review if ya want.**_


	18. End Of The Year Dance

End Of The Year Dance

Bella's POV

It's been months and I haven't gotten into any fights. There are times Lauren tries to get me, but Jane is with me.

~Flashback~

We were entering school and going to Physical Education, when Lauren cornered me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Shut up and listen. I don't care about you. I could care less what people think about what happened. You are nothing, got it? Those people you call friends are just using you. I would use you too," she said.

"Lauren, leave her alone," Jane told her.

"Then you fight me," Lauren said.

"I've been hoping you'd say that," Jane answered.

Jane punched Lauren and she blacked out.

Jane got me and ran out. I was laughing.

"Thanks Jane," I said.

"Hey, I promised everyone I would beat her up," Jane answered.

~End Of Flashback~

After that day Lauren never looked at me.

A girl came up to us.

"Um hello, I'm here to inform you that the End Of The Year Dance for Sophomore is this Saturday," she said. She seemed familiar.

"Angela? Angela Weber?" I asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" She asked back.

"Yeah, in Kindergarden. Remember the four year old who crashed on a pole because Lauren pushed her?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan Hale?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Oh my gosh," she shouted and hugged me. She sat down next to me. My family started talking to each other.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"I don't know. Do you have a date?"

"Yes, Ben Cheney," she said.

I nodded. She told me how her life was. She was dating Ben for a while now.

"So have you kissed a guy?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Really? How was it? Tell me everything."

"Um I was new at the school and a guy, Joe wanted to show me something. So he took me to a closet and kissed me. I pushed him off, he slapped me and tied me up. I screamed and Rosalie heard me. She ran to the closet and saw Joe trying to rape me," I told her.

"Oh poor thing," she said. The bell rang and we headed to class. Just before we entered class Alec pulled me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you be my date for the dance?" He asked.

I was in complete shock. I nodded.

Alec smiled, a big smile and hugged me.

We entered class and Aunty Alice was smiling.

I sat next to her and Alec went next to Emmett.

"So he beat Jacob and Edward?" She asked.

I nodded. I had to stop myself from jumping on the chair.

"So what are you going to wear? It's this Saturday night," Alice told me.

"Can't you and Mommy help me?" I whispered.

"Yes of course we can Bells," she answered.

"Thanks Aunty," I whispered back.

"Yeah," she said and we went back to listening to the teacher.

After school, the girls and I went to buy dresses.

We went to Port Angeles Mall and it was big. Aunty Alice was going with Uncle Jasper of course. Mommy and Daddy were going together, no shocker there. Jane and Seth were going together; Leah and Paul were going together also. That left Edward and Jacob.

"Mommy, did Eddie and Jakey find dates?" I asked.

"Yes, they got these two girls who aren't in it for the popularity," she told me.

I nodded. I bumped into this lady. I fell back and I looked up. The lady was next to a man. She had brown hair and the man had black hair. They looked so familiar.

"Sorry," I said. I got up, dusted myself off, and ran to Aunty Alice.

I looked back and saw them staring at me. We went to a couple more stores, when I saw them again.

"Aunty who are they?" I asked.

She looked around and saw them.

"Your parents," she said.

I was shocked. _They were the two people who hated me and beat me. Why would they care now?_

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. We started to walk out when the guy, my birth father grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I told him, "it hurts."

"Isabella?" he whispered.

"I said let go," I told him. "Go get Edward, Jacob, and Alec," I whispered really low. My family ran out to get them.

"Isabella, we thought you were dead," he said.

"You're hurting me," I said.

"Isabella, come home with us," he said.

"She said let go," someone said.

I turned and saw Alec.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Alec snapped.

"I am her father," he told Alec.

"Alec, help me," I whispered.

"Shut up!" The guy said as he hit me across the face. I fell down.

"Leave her alone," Edward growled.

"Look at that Renee. Our daughter has three guys waiting for her," my "father" said. I started gasping for air.

"Bella!" Alec shouted and ran to me before it turned dark.

Edward's POV

Alec ran to Bella and she passed out.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"Bella wake up. Don't leave," Alec begged.

"Because of this stupid ass, we might lose her," Jacob snapped.

"What do you mean?" The guy, Charlie asked.

"Just leave her alone if she survives," I told them. We went to the hospital and the family was waiting. They took Bella in and we waited.

"When will people stop hurting her?" Alec asked me.

"When she is changed," I told him.

He nodded and looked at the door.

_'Please be okay. I love you, we all do and none of us can live without you,'_ Alec thought.

_'I never got a chance to tell you how I feel. I love you Bells. Even if you were a vampire, or if you choose one of the other two, I would still love you,'_ Jacob thought.

_'Please be okay. I wish I can make it better but I can't; at least make it for your date in two days,'_ I thought.

Carlisle came out and we, Jacob, Alec, and I, stood up.

"She'll be okay. She's going to stay in bed tomorrow so she'll be able to go the dance Saturday," he told us. We nodded and headed home, as Bella was to stay in the hospital overnight.

-The Next Day-

We went to visit Bella after school. Angela came with us. She had a big teddy bear. IT WAS ALMOST AS BIG AS ME!

When we got there Bella was asleep with her earphones on. Angela put the bear next to her and Emmett hid behind it.

She started stirring. Emmett put the bear in front of her.

She opened her eyes and screamed.

"Hi Bella," Emmett said in a squeaky voice.

She put her hand over her heart and waited for it to slow down.

"Jerk, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She shouted.

"Sorry," he said.

"How are you Bella?" Angela asked.

"I'm okay," Bella told her, "when can I leave?"

"Today. You can go to the dance tomorrow," Jacob told her.

She nodded and looked at Alec.

I felt jealous, as did Jacob. Alec was lucky.

Jacob's POV

_Lucky Alec, he beat us._

Bella fell asleep, and Angela went home. We started to take things off of Bella. When she was good to move I picked her up and took her to my car.

She slept the whole way home.

Bella's POV

-The Next Morning-

I was in a wonderful dream.

~Dream~

Alec and I were dancing.

"You look beautiful Sweetheart," he told me.

I blushed.

He leaned over and I did too. Our lips were about to touch...

~End Of Dream~

"Bella wake up!" The evil Pixie shouted.

I groaned and sat up.

"So take a shower," she said. I went to shower. I spend a good ten minutes in the shower.

I spend most of the day in my room.

"Bella are you hungry?" Alec asked.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"I'll go buy you food," he said.

"Okay," I answered.

It was six when I was ready, and the dance started at seven.

Alec gave the food to Aunty Alice and she gave it to me.

She would only let me out or let him in.

Aunty Alice and Mommy went to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Alice and Mommy came back in.

Mommy wore a red strapless dress. It went a bit lower than her knees. Her hair was curly. She didn't wear a lot of makeup.

Aunty Alice had a black dress. It went lower than her knees too. Her hair was spikey like always. She also wore a bit of makeup.

Aunty Alice pushed me to a mirror. My hair was curled up. I wore a bit makeup. My dress was dark blue. It went higher than my knees and the straps made an X on my chest. It was tied on the back of my neck.

I smiled at myself.

Mommy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

Leah and Jane were at the steps waiting.

Leah had on a purple dress. It was as long as Mommy's and Aunty Alice's dresses. Her hair was straight.

Jane had on a pink dress. It almost reached the floor. Her hair was curly.

Jane grabbed my other hand and they took me Alec.

Emmett had on a red shirt. It was short sleeved and it had buttons on the middle. He wore jeans.

Jasper had on a black short-sleeve shirt. It was almost the same as Emmett's but the style was different. He wore black pants.

Paul wore a black shirt with white writing. He wore a jacket over it. He wore navy blue pants.

Seth had on a blue t-shirt with a vest on. He wore black pants.

Jacob has on a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it. His pants were dark blue.

Edward had on a light blue button shirt, a dark blue jacket, and jeans.

Alec had on a dark blue long-sleeve button shirt. He wore his dark blue jeans and his black leather jacket was hanging over his arm.

"In case you get cold," he told me.

We went to the car. Alec and I went with Mommy and Daddy. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper went together. Paul and Leah took Seth and Jane.

Jacob and Edward went together to get their dates. They drove to their house while the rest of us followed.

"Nervous?" Alec asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"This is my first dance."

"I'm happy you're going with me."

"Me too," I told him. I leaned against him. Edward's car started moving and then the rest of the cars did too.

We finally made it to the school. The dance was in the Gym.

We got out and stood next to our dates.

Alec and I walked to Eddie and Jakey.

Edward's date had dark brown hair. She wore a light blue dress. Her hair was straight.

Jacob's date had blonde hair. She wore a white dress and her hair was wavy.

"Hello," I told them.

"Bella, Alec this is my date, Megan. And that's Jacob's date, Casey. Casey, Megan, this is Bella and her date Alec," Edward introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," Alec said.

"You too," Megan said.

"Yeah," Casey agreed.

"Let's go!" Jane shouted.

I laughed. We all went inside.

Lights were flashing. There was a little stage and people were everywhere.

"Let's dance Sweetheart." Alec said in my ear.

I giggled. "Okay," I said.

He pulled me onto the dance floor. The song "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came out.

Alec then acted like he was playing the guitar. I started laughing. I started just having fun and letting go. I started jumping and singing along.

After a couple of songs Alec took me outside. It looked so beautiful. The stars were visible, and the moon was shining really bright. He put his jacket on my shoulders.

"Bella, I love you," Alec told me.

I turned to look at him. The moon was shining on his perfect features.

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered.

"Yes," he said. He walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek. He put his hand on my chin and picked up my head. "For thirteen years I've loved you. I can't wait much longer," he told me. He kissed me.

I pushed him. He looked hurt.

"Alec I-I love you too," I told him and kissed him.

After we kissed god know how long, we pulled apart so I could breathe.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

This is the best night of my life.


	19. Break Ups And Hook Ups

_**Alec and Bella in the beginning, Edward and Bella in the end. You've been warned. Old username= Twilightbrawler**_

Alec's POV (Bella is 17)

Bella and I have been dating for a year. Life has been great.

I remember telling everyone we were dating.

~Flashback~

We came home after the dance. Bella fell asleep.

I carried her to her room.

I stayed with her that night. She kept saying my name.

The next morning we went to tell her mom about us.

"Mommy!" Bella shouted.

Rosalie appeared in front of us in no time.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um Mommy, Alec and I are sort of dating," she said.

Rosalie looked at me, giving me a look that said 'Hurt her, you die'. I nodded.

"I'm happy for you Bellsy," she said. She hugged Bella.

When Edward and Jacob found out, they were so jealous.

I wanted to laugh. I won. Edward swore he would steal her from me. I swore I'll fight for her too. Jacob growled and Bella heard the whole thing.

~End Of Flashback~

"Alec! Help!" Bella shouted.

I ran to her room and saw some people staring at her. They looks like the pack, but weren't.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember us?" The main guy asked. He had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He smelt like dog. Bella was at the corner of the room shaking.

"No," I growled.

"Meet us outside, in five minutes. And bring the Cullens and the sorry excuse of dogs. Don't forget the girl," he said, looking at Bella.

They left. I looked at Bella. She was scared shitless. I bent down next to her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"Who is he?" She asked, shook up.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out," I promised her.

She nodded. I picked her up bridal style while she grabbed my shirt like her life depended on it, and rested her head on my chest.

I took her to our family.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, when she saw Bella clinging on me.

"Someone was in her room," I told her.

"Did they--" she didn't finish.

"No, she was in the corner, shaking," I told her.

They nodded.

"We have to go outside," I told everyone.

They nodded and went outside. It was pouring. We saw four vampires and five wolves. Then I remembered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosalie growled.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt," the brown haired girl said. Alexis, I think.

"What makes you think we'll give you the girl," Edward asked.

"It's her, or your whole family," the reddish haired guy said.

"The whole family," Jacob said.

Bella pulled my shirt. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm not worth it," she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't do this. Give them what they want. I'm not worth it," she told me.

"Yes you are," I told her.

"Please, I can't lose you," she whispered.

"Listen to the girl," the blonde one said.

"Please," Bella whispered.

"Rosalie, Esme," I whispered.

They came to me.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Take her inside," I told her.

"No," Bella whispered. She started struggling. I gave her to Rosalie and she ran inside with Esme. I listened to see that they were okay.

"Mommy, let me go!" Bella shouted.

"No, pumpkin, we can't," Rosalie told her.

Bella stopped at one of her old nicknames.

Jacob's POV

Bella was gone and my pack phased. The five wolves and four bloodsuckers attacked.

_'They aren't getting near Bella!'_ -Paul

_'Of course not.'_ -Me

I looked around and noticed a bloodsucker multiply himself.

So we were outnumbered.

Alec was fighting four, and losing.

_'Protect Alec!'_ -Me

_'Why?'_ -Embry

_'He's Bella's boyfriend. She can't lose him!'_ -Me

'Yes sir!' -Jared

The pack attacked the clones.

Alec was on the ground in pain. The leeches and wolves left. Bella ran out and ran to Alec. She got on her knees.

"Alec, please be okay," she begged.

"Bella," Emmett said, he grabbed her waist and picked her up. Bella started kicking and begging to be let down.

Seth had his arm around Jane, who looked down.

Bella cried and blamed herself.

"Bella it's not your fault," I told her.

"YES IT IS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM TAKE ME!" She screamed.

We were all silent.

"Daddy, is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's just healing. It's just painful," Emmett answered.

Bella cried again. We all glared at Emmett. She was still struggling.

"Please, let me down," Bella whispered. He did and she fell on her knees next to Alec.

"ALEC PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TOO! I'M SORRY JUST OPEN YOUR EYES! OR MAKE A SOUND PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Bella, calm down," he whispered. She broke down and hugged him.

"I love you," Bella whispered. Those three words hurt me, as well as Edward.

"I love you Bella, calm down," he whispered.

She cried harder. We stayed there in the rain until Alec could move. He got up and picked Bella, who was clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

We went inside and Bella was shivering. She looked so weak.

"Alec, let me warm her up," Paul offered. He handed Bella to Paul. Soon she fell asleep.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. He looked at Bella.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, will she be okay?" He asked.

Edward touched her forehead. "She's burning," he said.

Alec took her back.

"They know we are back," he said, looking down, "what are we going to do?"

Bella started stirring. She shot up and ran to the bathroom. We heard her throw up.

Alec's POV

"It's my fault," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"If I didn't get hurt, she wouldn't have gotten sick," I told them. I got up and went to the bathroom.

Bella's POV

It's my fault Alec got hurt.

Alec entered the bathroom. He sat down next to me.

"Alec," I whispered, "we need to talk."

"Yes," he answered.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I am too," he said back.

"Alec, it's my fault you got hurt. I can't let you get hurt. If you're with me you will," I told him, tears running down my cheeks.

"What are you saying?" He asked, confused.

"We have to break up," I said.

He looked hurt. He got up and left. I started to cry.

Alec's POV

I went to the living room. I could hear Bella crying, but I couldn't be with her, not yet.

Everyone stared at me. "What happened?" Emmett asked.

"She broke up with me," I said, without emotion.

Jane hugged me.

"Look, I'm sorry," Edward said.

I nodded. I went out for a walk.

Bella's POV

Breaking up with him was the hardest thing I could do. I fell asleep on the floor.

~*Months Later*~

I was a zombie, or that's what everyone tells me. I still talk to Alec, but afterwards, we both break down.

Edward and Jacob have been comforting me.

"Bella you need to stop moping," Edward told me.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Bella, Alec isn't the only guy," he told me.

"Just go," I told him.

"I love you, Bella! I need you to know that!" He shouted.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Edward stop," I told him.

He came up to me and kissed me. I pushed him off.

"I need time to think," I told him. He nodded and left.

Alec came in.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hi," I said.

"You should say yes," he told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"To Edward, you should date him," he told me.

I nodded. "I'll always love you," I told him.

"As will I," he told me. He kissed my forehead and left.

I laid on my bed and put on my Ipod. "Savior" by Rise Against came on.

"Bella," Alice said coming in my room.

I looked at her.

"You'll be happy again," she told me.

I looked at her.

"Trust me," she said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"When will I be changed?" I asked.

"It depends on who you choose," she told me.

I nodded. "Why me?" I asked.

"No one knows," she told me.

I got up and went for a walk. Jane went with me. I couldn't be alone, but I didn't care.

I saw my parents, Charlie and Renee.

"Bella," they both said. They took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Stay away from me," I said.

"BELLA, WE ARE YOUR PARENTS AND YOU WILL COME WITH US!" Charlie shouted.

"BULLSHIT! JUST LEAVE!" Jane shouted.

Charlie took out a gun and aimed it at me. I froze. Then I saw more vampires. They had red eyes. The black haired one bit Charlie and drained him. I could hear Charlie's screams. I cried. A blonde one bit Renèe. She screamed too.

"STOP!" I screamed. Even if I hated them, they were my blood.

Jane hugged me as I cried. They walked up to me.

"Bella, do you remember me?" The black haired one asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm your grandfather," he told me. I was shocked.

"Take me home," I whispered. Jane picked me up and ran home.

I was shaking. Alec looked at the other vampires and bowed.

"Kings," he whispered.

Aro said, "Stand, let's sit."

Daddy took me and kept me on his lap. I was still crying.

Alec's POV

It hurt to watch and not be able to do nothing.

_'Edward, protect her,'_ I thought.

He nodded. We all looked at Aro.

"I heard about the attack," he said.

We nodded.

"I want you guys to move to Volterra when she graduates. There we can protect her, and she can choose our future king," he said, looking at Jacob, Edward, then me. I looked down.

He got up and left.

I left to my room.

Edward's POV

Alec left. I took Bella from Emmett and took her to her room.

"Yes," she muttered.

I felt happy. I kissed her.

"Edward, it still hurts. I will always love Alec, so if you can't handle that," she stated.

"I can. I get it," I told her.

She nodded and fell asleep. I was happy. I went to thank Alec, but when I reached his room, I could hear him sobbing. I heard something crash. I opened the door and saw the whole room trashed and him in the corner.

I sat down next to him. His thoughts were about the time he spent with Bella. He was hurting.

"You're a lucky man," he told me.

I nodded.

"Take care of her, or I'll kill you," he threatened. I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," I told him,

"It was for her," he told me. He walked passed me and went for a run.

I could hear Jasper sigh in relief. Bella's and Alec's sadness were suffocating him.

Jacob came up to me, "Look hurt her, and you'll be wishing you didn't."

"Alec hurt her," I told him.

"She hurt him first. If you break up with her, it's one thing. If she breaks up with you, it's another, got it," he said,

I nodded.

I went to her room and saw her crying. _'Alec,'_ I thought.

This will be worth it.

"Love you Bells," I whispered. I kissed her forehead.


	20. I've Had It! His Turn! Am I Gone?

I've Had It! His Turn! Am I Gone?

Bella's POV

_'FUCK MY LIFE!'_

_'I can't stand it! He's suffocating me!'_

I tell Alec everything, he went back to being my best friend, gosh I miss kissing him.

Jacob, well he helps me too. He's a really close friend, who I don't mind being more with.

It's been a couple of months. Those months feel like years.

Month 1 with Edward:

"How are you Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"So, let's go eat, you must be hungry," he told me.

"Not really," I said.

"But you should eat," he argued.

"Not if I'm not hungry," I snapped.

Edward shook his head and walked away.

Month 2 with Edward:

I tripped going to class.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He shouted.

"Yes, I just fell," I told him,

"Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need me to carry you?" He asked, worried.

"No and no," I answered.

I got up and entered class.

Month 3 with Edward:

"Bella, I think we should break up," he whispered.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Look, I'm no good for you. I'm a monster," he said. He walked inside the house.

Later that night:

"Bella I made a mistake," he told me.

"Of dating or breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Breaking up with you," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Please take me back," he begged.

"O-kay?" I said sounding like a question,

He smiled and kissed me.

Month 4 with Edward:

Edward and I were at his meadow. He kissed me, but not like Alec. It was like he was pulling back.

Month Five with Edward: (Now)

It felt like five years instead of months.

"Bella!" Alec called out.

I walked to my family.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are going hunting for two days," Jane said.

"Is Edward going?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to," Alec told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks you'll get hurt," Daddy told me. That pissed me off.

Edward came down.

"You better go hunting," I said.

"No, I'll be fine," he said.

"No, you're going," I demanded.

"No I'm not," he growled.

"You go, or it's over," I threatened.

"You're bluffing," he said.

"Fine, we are done," I told him, "I'm going with Jacob. Jane can you give me a ride? I know you want to say bye to Seth."

She nodded and we left.

Edward's POV

_'She dumped me?'_

"Go hunt Edward," Alec told me.

"Don't tell me what to do," I growled.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I will win her back," I told him, "you watch."

"Just get over yourself," Alec told me and he walked away.

"At least I had a chance with her!" I screamed at him.

He stopped and turned.

"Look Cullen, you don't have a bigger chance than me or Jacob. But if I were you, I would let her breath," he told me.

"I do!" I screamed.

"Yeah, and that is why she has been so tired of you," he told me. He walked away, leaving me alone.

Jacob's POV

I was waiting for Edward to leave Bella. Someone knocked on my door.

"Hey Cullen," I said as I opened the door.

"Actually it's Hale and Volturi," Bella said smiling.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

Her smile left. "We broke up," she said. She didn't look sad, just mad. I saw Jane.

"Seth is upstairs," I told her. She nodded and ran up the stairs to be with him.

I smiled at Bella.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hang out," she said.

"There's a bonfire," I suggested.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, well the pack gather with our elders and we tell stories about the Cullens and us," I explained.

"Ooohhh, fun," she said smiling.

"We have to wait for Seth," I told her.

She nodded.

Bella's POV

Jane left to hunt. Seth seemed a little down.

"Suck it up Seth," Jacob said.

"Do you know how it feels to be away from your imprint?" Seth snapped.

"Yeah I do," Jacob whispered.

I felt bad. We made it to the bonfire, everyone was happy to see me.

"Kiddo!" Paul shouted. He ran to hug me.

"Hey Pauly Wauly," I said. He hugged me harder. "Can't...breathe... need... air," I managed to say.

"Paul let go of the Vampire Girl," Kim said.

"Vampire Girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are dating one," she said.

"Well not anymore," I told her.

"Did he hurt you?" Paul growled.

"Oh no, I dumped him," I said, laughing.

Everyone's mouths hung open.

Emily, Claire, and Kim ran to me.

"Are you mad? Sad?" Emily asked.

"I'm mad, but not sad," I told them.

"Sit down everyone," a guy in a wheelchair said.

I never met the elders.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella," he said.

"You too, um Mr..." I started.

"Black, Billy Black," he said, smiling. I looked at Jacob.

"Yup, Bella, meet my dad," he said.

"Well, Mr. Black, I now know where Jacob got his looks," I said smiling.

"Bella," he said, seriously, "I don't want a relationship."

I felt all my blood leave my face. "I...uh...I didn't... I'm sorry," I stuttered.

Jacob and his father laughed.

"I was playing," Mr. Black said.

I turned so red. Everyone was laughing. I went to sit down. Jacob followed me.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No, just embarrassed," I answered.

"It'll be fine," he said.

Jacob's father started the stories. They were interesting.

"So as we know the descendents are mortal enemies with vampires, until now. A special girl came along and changed everything," he said. He smiled at me.

"Bella you want to take a walk? "Jacob asked.

"Sure," I said.

We went to the First Beach.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Look, since you're not seeing anyone, maybe you would like to go on a real date with me?" he said.

"I would love that," I said. I kissed him. After pulling away, we went back.

Jacob's POV

I finally got the guts to tell her. She kissed me and I was so happy.

We went back and everyone was laughing. The elders left and it was just our imprints and we wolves.

"Hey look who's back," Embry said. He had a beer in his hand. 'Were we gone that long?'

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Noooooo," he said real slowly.

Everyone was laughing. Bella got a beer and opened it. She drank and I just stared.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm older and I don't even drink," I answered.

"It's my first time," she told me.

She sat down next to me and continued drinking. She drank about four.

"Jakey, look," she said. She was fighting Embry. They were the only drunk ones. She was winning.

"Damn, she's biting me!" Embry shouted.

Bella laughed.

I picked her up and took her to the Cullens. I fell asleep with her.

Bella's POV

The light hit my face and I couldn't sleep. I got up with a huge headache.

"Ow," I muttered. I laid back down and put my arm over my eyes.

"How do you like your hangover?" Jacob asked.

He was next to me. I hit him, but hurt myself.

"Shut up," I muttered.

He laughed and it hurt my head.

Edward's POV

We were heading home and I smelt Bella's and Jacob's scents. And I also smelt alcohol. I looked at my family and they smelt it too. We ran to Bella's room and I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_'Damn Sam, I told him he shouldn't have given her those drinks, but no, she'll be fine. She's fucking puking her guts out, is that even possible? Hmm I'll Google it later. So about me and Bella, I'll ask Emmett and Rosalie for their permission to take her out, yeah I'll do that,'_ he thought.

We made it to her room and Jacob was at the bathroom door and Bella was throwing up. Emmett started laughing. Everyone glared at him.

"What, our little girl is growing up," he said seriously.

"Um, Emmett, Rosalie can I talk to you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

They left the room and Alec went to check on Bella.

Emmett's POV

Jacob, Rosalie, and I went to the living room.

"So?" I urged.

"I was wondering if you could give me permission to date Bella. I know when Alec asked Rosalie, you felt proud. And when Edward didn't, you felt disappointed. I want to ask both of you, to show my respect. I love Bella with my whole heart and it would mean a lot if you let Bella and I be together," he said. He didn't stutter once.

This kid has guts. Edward didn't even asked. Alec at least asked one of us, and Jacob is asking both of us. I look at Rosalie and she looks happy.

"Okay Black, we give you are blessing. Take care of her like Alec did. Let her be her own unlike Edward. And you better make her happy," I told him.

He smiled and looked happy as hell. "Thank you sir, Rosalie," he said.

Bella came down stairs. We all sat on the couch and watched television.

Rosalie was on my lap. Alice and Jasper were cuddling. Jane and Seth were talking. The pack (with Imprints) were laying down. The ones without were watching the movie. Alec looked hurt, but covered it up; Edward didn't. He glared at Jacob. Bella and Jacob were lying down on the couch. They fell asleep. Jacob's arm was around her waist. His chin was on her head.

Rosalie's POV

While we watched Legion, the half-humans and Bella fell asleep. _'Bella and Jacob looked so cute.'_ Edward growled.

All the Vampires looked at him.

"How could she?" He asked.

We stared.

"She just broke up with me, and now she's with him. It took a month for her to get over Alec," he said, "and it took hours to get over me."

"You know, she does care a lot about you three all the same," Jane said.

We all looked at her. "She doesn't want to go through what she went through with Alec. She wants to forget getting hurt and thinks if she breaks up with you before she gets too attached then she won't feel so hurt," she told us.

"Her pain is twice as bad now, and with yours and Alec's it's worse," Jasper said.

Edward nodded as did Alec. _'They really love her,' _I thought.

"We do" Edward answered.

Bella's POV (Bella Turned 18)

-~Two Months Later~-

Everyone was in the clearing. The vampires and wolves appeared. One had a sword.

"Let's dance," the reddish haired vampire said.

I got scared. One multiplied himself, the black haired one. Everyone attacked. They didn't let me fight.

The reddish haired one was in front of me.

Alec tried to get to me, but a brown haired girl pushed him back.

A blonde one got Edward and threw him into a tree.

Jacob was fighting three clones.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw the sword had entered my chest. He took it out and I cried out in pain.

I fell down on my knees and hands. I coughed up blood.

"Bella!" Everyone screamed.

The bad guys left. I collapsed and...nothing.

Edward's POV (Everyone's thought's)

_'This can't happen. It's an illusion'_ -Rosalie

_'Bella, stop playing wake up.'_ - Emmett

_'Bella you can't go.'_ -Alice

_'This is not true!'_ -Jasper

_'No not my daughter!' _-Esme

_'She's loosing blood.' _-Carlisle

_'This has to be a dream!' _-Paul

_'Bella you can't leave.'_ -Leah

'_Wake up Vampire Girl!' _-Kim

_'Don't die!' _-Sam

_'Please stay with us.' _-Embry

_'Come on sis, open your eyes.' _-Jane

_'Bella, please Bella.' _-Quil

_'I'll rip them apart. I'll make them wish they did nothing to you. Honey, please don't leave me.' _-Jacob

_'You can't go. You have to stay! We need you. I need you. Bella, Sweetheart, don't leave me. I'll follow you. I don't care. I'll do anything for you. I can't live without you. Please Baby, you have to stay, for me.' _-Alec

_'Bella, please stay with us. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. We all need you so much. You gave us new lives. Please.' _-Me

Alec's POV

We took her to the house where Carlisle had his medical stuff.

"Alec...I'm...sorry...cough(blood)...I'm...not...strong...cough(more blood)...enough," she whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk. You need your strength," I told her.

She nodded. She heart beat slowed and she was gasping for breath.

"Stay with us Bella," I begged.

"I'll try," she whispered.

The monitor went crazy.

Everyone was in the room.

Carlisle checked on her. He turned to us and said words no one wanted to hear.

"She's not going to make it."

**_New poll for "My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth". Choose Bella's, Jasper's/Bella's Edward's/Alice's fates._**


	21. Newborn Break Up

Newborn Break Up

Alec's POV

Her breathing slowed and she started whimpering.

"Bells stay with us," Edward begged.

"It hurts," she whispered.

I grabbed Bella's hand.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Change her," Jacob said.

We turned to Carlisle.

"It's the only way," he said.

"Who bites her?" I asked.

"Both of...you," Bella whispered. She looked at Edward and me.

"Anything for you, love," he said.

I bit her and so did Edward. Her wrist had his bite mark and her neck had mine.

She stayed quiet, but Jasper looked like he would scream. I kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

Jacob's POV

"Bella," I whispered. She was still quiet.

It was the same for the next three days. I had to leave because she was going to wake up.

Edward's POV

Bella woke up and looked at us. She looked around. "Where is Jacob?" She asked.

All of us were in shock.

"What?" She asked.

_'How can she have this much control?'_ -Carlisle

_'Her eyes aren't as bright red.'_ -Jasper

_'Why isn't she attacking?'_ -Jane

_'What's her power?'_ -Emmett

_'Is she okay?'_ -Esme

_'Is she thirsty?'_ -Rosalie

_'She's weirder than me!'_ -Alice

_'She's so beautiful.'_ -Alec.

_'Yeah she is.'_ -Me

Alec's POV

"Sweetheart, are you thirty?" I asked.

She tilted her head. Her eyes were dark red, because she lost a lot of blood. Her hair was a bit longer, to her mid-back. It was chestnut with highlights. She didn't look eighteen, but younger.

"No, not really," she said.

"I think we should bring Jacob," I said.

Edward went to get him. Jacob walked up to Bella.

She just stared at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to feed off him?" I asked.

"No, but he doesn't smell bad like you guys say he does," she said. She seemed like a little girl.

"What are you powers?" I asked.

"Let's visit the Denali's," Jacob said.

"Do you want to run?" I asked.

"No," she answered. I put her on Jacob's back, after he phased, and we ran.

We made it in no time.

The Denali's were waiting for us.

"Hello," Carlisle said.

"So you changed the girl?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, she was dying," he told him.

"Poor girl," he said. I looked at Bella and she was patting Jacob's head. She looked like a little girl. She was laughing.

"Can you see her power?" Carlisle asked.

She has more than one: a physical and "mental shield, she controls the elements, and can make anyone do what she wants," he said, "I have a feeling she's going to get more powers as the years go by."

The Denali wanted to feed and we wanted to take Bella so we took her. We told Jacob to leave. We were going to record it for him. Her first feed.

Bella ran to Rosalie when Jacob left. She stared at Rosalie and had her hands behind her back.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

The Denali stared at us. Carlisle shrugged, "She's weird."

Edward started recording. "Let's go," he said. Rosalie got Bella's hand and started running.

Bella stayed with us. She tried attacking animals, but she ended up playing with rabbits. We had to kill them for her.

She ran up to Emmett.

"Daddy, dad, I wanna see the bears," she said.

Emmett picked her up. "Ask Rosalie," he said.

"Okay," she said.

She ran up to Rosalie. "Can we see the bears?" She asked.

_'Hey Edward, why is she acting like a little kid?'_ I asked him through thoughts.

"I don't know", he said, "Maybe the change did something to her. Everyone is thinking the same thing," he said.

I nodded.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Alice was smiling. She nodded, saying it was safe.

We ran to find bears and found them.

We found two bears. A big one and a small one, was about Bella's size.

Emmett killed the big one. Bella attacked the small one. They started rolling around. She got on his back as he ran. Edward got everything on video. The bear got up and Bella lost her grip. She fell. We were about to run, but Alice stopped us.

We saw the bear lick her. She started giggling.

"Can I keep him?" She asked. She was scratching its head.

We were in shock.

We couldn't deny her so of course so we said yes. The bear bent down and Bella got on it. It started running and we followed.

Jacob was waiting and was shocked when he saw the bear.

"Meet our new pet," Jane said.

Jacob's POV

"Bella got a pet bear," I said.

"Yeah," Alec said laughing.

"His name will be, um I can't think of anything," she said, "Fuzzy!"

The bear clapped its hands.

We heard something in the woods and we all turned.

"Bella no," Alice said.

"Fuzzy, stay," she said. She kissed his head and ran.

We looked at where she ran and ran after her.

We found Bella on the ground. She seemed out of it.

I phased and followed the scent.

I found nothing, so I ran back to Bella.

I whimpered.

"Hey Jakey," she said.

Fuzzy appeared and licked her head.

"Hey Fuzzy," she said, smiling. She seemed her normal self.

"Jake we need to talk," she whispered.

I nodded. Everyone left.

"Look. I love you, but I'm a newborn," she said.

"I know and I understand. We should take a break," I said.

"Yeah," she told me, "but first." She gave me my last kiss with her. I hugged her, and she didn't seem to be as cold as the others. Fuzzy nuzzled her and they left.

We all go our chance; next time it's her final choice.


	22. Wolf Form

Wolf Form

Bella's POV

"Fuzzy, fetch," I said. I threw the branch and he ran. Being a vampire is cool. I'm a bit faster than Edward and Jacob. I'm training to control my shield. It's quite frustrating.

I've been getting real warm, it was weird. I was supposed to be ice cold. The warmth was making me feel weak. I couldn't stand so I collapsed. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Fuzzy came and helped me up. He let me get on his back and took me to Carlisle, but everyone was hunting. I wasn't thirsty so I stayed with Fuzzy.

"Fuzzy, take me to Jacob," I whispered.

He took off.

He stayed hidden in the trees and he roared. He got down so I rolled off him. Seth showed up.

"Bella what happened?" He asked.

"C-call Jacob," I said.

He ran.

A few minutes later he came back with the whole pack. They tried to be near me but Fuzzy growled.

"Fuzzy, it's f-fine," I said.

He took a couple steps back, but kept his guard.

Jacob was about to pick me up, but he jumped back.

"YOU'RE BURNING!" He shouted.

"I kn-know that," I said.

"Seth call Jane," he said.

Seth did that and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jane answered.

"Jane," the pack said.

"Hey guys," she said.

Fuzzy whined loudly.

"Hello you too Fuzzy," she said laughing.

Fuzzy made a bear smile. He showed his teeth.

"Jane, could you pass it to Carlisle?" Jacob asked, taking the phone away from Seth.

"Why? Who's hurt?" She asked, panicking.

"No one is hurt," Jacob told her, "but Bella is burning up."

"Jacob, what do you mean she's burning up?" Carlisle asked.

"She's hotter than us wolves," Jacob answered.

"Take her temperature," he said.

Seth disappeared and returned with a thermometer. Jacob put it in my mouth and took it out three minutes later.

"Damn, she's 110 degrees," Jacob said.

"We are coming. Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Come to my house. I'm going to take her there," Jacob told him.

"We'll be there," Carlisle said, before hanging up.

Jacob picked me up and took me to his house. He laid me on his couch.

The Cullens ran into the room. Fuzzy attacked Daddy. Other than me, he loved Daddy too.

Carlisle put his hand over my forehead.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "has this happened before?"

"I don't know," I told him.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Really when?" Carlisle asked.

"When she was changed. We broke up and I hugged her. She felt warm," Jacob said.

Fuzzy sat down next to me and licked me. I smiled. I love him. He's like a dog.

I was starting to feel normal again.

"It's leaving," I told Carlisle.

I got up and Fuzzy tackled me down I started laughing. He licked me face.

There was a bang from outside. We all looked there and went outside.

"Fuzzy, stay behind me," I said.

We went outside and saw the bad guys.

I crouched down and attacked the light blonde one.

I thought I saw the brown haired one smile.

Fuzzy growled. The heat was returning but I didn't care.

Everyone was fighting a wolf, vampire, or clone.

The black haired one attacked Fuzzy. He bit him and I hit the floor.

Emmett's POV

Bella fell on her hands and knees. She started shaking and phased. She turned to a brown wolf. Her paws were white and the tip of her tail had white.

Everyone froze and she attacked the one that bit Fuzzy.

"Fall back!" The reddish haired one said,

They all left and Bella looked mad.

"Bella, call down," Carlisle told her.

She growled.

"Jacob, I can't read her mind," Edward told us.

"But she's a wolf," Esme said.

"Her shield," Edward said.

"Bella calm down so you can change back to your vampire self," Rosalie said.

She looked at Fuzzy and ran to the woods.

We waited and waited but she didn't return.

"Alice, go check on her," I said.

She huffed and ran. She came back laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"She's in the forest naked," Alice said, "She's trying to cover up with grass, tree parts, and leaves."

We laughed. Rosalie went to get Bella clothes. Then she ran to Bella. Bella ran to Fuzzy.

"Fuzzy, wake up please," she begged.

We forgot about him. Carlisle checked on him.

"Will he be okay?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Bella put Fuzzy's head on her lap and stayed with him. For three days she didn't move. Fuzzy was still alive.

Then his heart just stopped. "Fuzzy?" Bella whispered.

He whined and got up.

"FUZZY!" Bella shouted as she knocked him down.

He looked different.

Bella's POV

_'Fuzzy was a vampire bear! How is that possible?'_

His fur was more beautiful. His eyes were red. His brown fur shined in the sun like the rest of us, but when I looked at my hands, I wasn't shining.

Everyone was staring at me.

"I'm so different," I whispered.

"You're special," Jasper said.

"We should tell Aro of your change," Carlisle said.

"Yeah we should," I answered.

We went to pack. Paul, Leah, Seth, and Jacob were going to stay with us. Everyone else was staying in La Push.

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


	23. Throne Of The Princess

Chapter 23: Throne Of The Princess

Bella's POV

"I'm such a freak," I muttered to Fuzzy.

He liked my hand.

We were going a private plane. The thing was on how to get Fuzzy on.

"How about it lands on the clearing?" I asked.

"Why didn't we thing of that earlier?" Jasper asked.

"You didn't want to?" I asked.

"True, Carlisle tell them," he said.

We went to the clearing. I played fetch with Fuzzy. I got a trunk and threw it.

He ran to get it.

He came back and put it on the floor.

As I was going to get it I heard a plane coming.

"Well boy we are leaving, can't play any longer," I told him.

He nodded his head.

"Hey dad, I called out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think Fuzzy will learn to speak our language?" I asked.

"Could be," he said.

"Fuzzy, say Emmett," I told him.

He whined.

"Fine, I'm going to feed with Fuzzy," I said.

"Okay," Mom said, "be safe."

"Yeah okay," I answered.

Rosalie's POV  
_  
'__My little girl grew up so much.'_ She went to feed while the Volturi plane was landing.

"Where is Bella?" Aro asked as he got off.

"Hunting with Fuzzy," Emmett answered.

"With who?" Aro asked.

"Her pet bear," I explained.

"Would she kill him?" He asked.

"Not if he's vampire," I said.

"Splendid. The first vampire bear," Aro said laughing.

"Come inside," he said. We all got in. Felix and Emmett stayed outside.

Emmett's POV

I stayed waiting for my little girl.

"So a vampire bear?" Felix asked.

"Yes, during a battle he was changed," I told him.

"A battle?" He asked.

"We'll explain over at your castle," he said.

I looked and was Fuzzy and Bella running back.

"Hey daddy?" She said, hi, uh.

"Felix, my lady," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella why don't you and Fuzzy get inside," I asked.

"Okay," she said.

They went inside.

"You changed her at sixteen?" Felix asked.

"No, at eighteen, after the guy stabbed her," I told him.

We went the plane. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other. Alice and Jasper, Seth and Jane, Paul and Leah, Jacob and Edward, Bella and Fuzzy, Rosalie and Alec sat alone. I went to sit next to my wife.

Bella's POV

The ride was boring. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up in a throne room on a chair. There were six chairs. I slept on the one in the middle. Two in the middle, two on either side behind and two more behind those.

I got up and looked for everyone. They all came in.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Bella, seems like you woke up," Aro said.

"Yes," I said, "where is Fuzzy?"

Just then I was tackled down.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat on the other chairs. The two middle ones and the right in the second row were empty.

"Who are those for?" I asked.

"The one in the second row is for Fuzzy," Aro told me.

"The one on the front right is yours and next to you is your mate," Aro said.

I nodded and went to the throne. I touched it.

"Wow," was all I said.

It had my name on it. It was blue, different.

"So tell us why were you changed at sixteen?" Aro asked.

"What? I'm eighteen, I was changed at eighteen," I told them.

"Oh my bad. But what happened?" He asked, again.

"Well those vampires and wolves were back. Bella was still human. One had a sword and got to her. We tried to get to her but they didn't let us. He stabbed her. It was too much blood loss and near her heart that if we didn't change her soon she would have been gone," Carlisle stated.

"Who changed her?" Caius asked.

"Alec and I did," Edward told them.

"I see. Well the wolf thing how did that happen?" Marcus asked this time.

"Well we were fighting after she was changed and one of them bit Fuzzy. She got mad and phased," Emmett explained.

"And these vampires and wolves know?" Aro asked.

"They were there," Paul, answered.

"Good," Aro responded.

The doors opened and the brown haired vampire came in.

They al got ready to attack except Jasper, Alec, Edward, and me.

"Stop!" I told everyone.

Everyone turned to me.

"You're not going to hurt us right?" I asked.

"No," she said.

I nodded. "Continue, why are you hear?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for what my so-called mate did," she said.

"He is not you mate. You mate is not born yet," Marcus told her.

She nodded. She turned to me. "I really don't want to hurt you," she told me.

"I know," I whispered.

Fuzzy walked up to her and licked her hand and looked at Aro.

"Of course come here," he told her.

He touched her hand and smiled.

"She is telling the truth," Aro told us.

I smiled at her.

What is your name?" I asked.

"Alexis," she told me.

"What's your power?"

"I can copy powers."

"I don't know mine," I told her.

"Well, you have one, two, three, and more."

I smiled.

A guard came.

"They are here," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jonathan and the others," Alexis said.

Everyone started getting up.

"Everyone who isn't Alexis, the Cullens, Pack, twins, or me sit down. You aren't going. This is between us and them," I told them.

"But-" I interrupted Aro.

"No in case we don't make it, you'll be ready," I said.

They nodded.  
_  
__'Let the battle begin!'_


	24. Let The Battle Begin

Let The Battle Begin

Jonathan's POV

_'That little bitch. I change her and she betrays me. She doesn't deserve to live. She should have died when she had the chance.'_

~Flashback~

I was out hunting when I saw a seventeen year old girl and three year old boy.

"Do you want candy Brandon?" She asked the boy.

"Yes," he said.

"Which one?" She asked.

"That one," he said pointing at a Reeses.

She got it, paid for it, and gave it to him. He happily took it.

They both left to the park.

I followed them.

They played on the swings.

I walked up to them.

"Hello," I said.

She stared at me. She got her brother's hand and started walking away.

I noticed she left her backpack.

"Hey wait!" I called after them.

She turned. I gave her the bag.

"Thanks," she whispered.

She started walking away.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" She asked back.

"Jonathan," I told her.

"Alexis," she told me, "um see ya around."

"You sure will," I told her.

They started crossing the street when I controlled the driver. He hit her brother but I saved her.

"Brandon!" She shouted.

She didn't even look at me. She ran to her brother.

"Wake up. I know you can. Open your eyes bro," she begged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," I told her.

She looked up and tears where running down her face. She stared at me like she knew something.

~End Of Flashback~

Her parents kicked her out and I changed her. I change her, yet she's the leader of our group.

Lorie, she was twenty, was dying at gunpoint. Alexis saved her and killed the guy. She bit Lorie and now she owes Alexis.

Dylan, twenty-three, was a swat officer. He was exposed to a toxin and Alexis found out. She saved him and he met Lorie.

"Jonathan where is Alexis?" Lorie asked.

"She left us," I told her.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"She thinks we'll lose, so she joined the other team," I told them.

"She wouldn't do that," Luis said.

He phased and started running.

I took control of everyone, but him.

"Kill him," I ordered.

I heard a yelp.

"I'm coming for you, Alexis," I whispered. We headed out to Volterra.

Bella's POV

"What's your power?" I asked Alexis.

"I can copy them," she told me.

I nodded.

"Daddy what's mine?" I asked.

"Control elements, mental and physical shield, and you can control people," Alexis told me.

Everyone, but me, Alec, and Aro stared at her.

I was trying to use my powers. I stared at Jacob.

_'Kiss Edward,'_ I thought.

He walked up to Edward and kissed him.

"It worked!" I shouted.

"What did?" Mommy asked.

"I made Jacob kiss Edward," I told her, sweetly.

"Concentrate on fire," Alec told me.

I stared at the floor and thought about fire.

The floor started to smoke, a few seconds later it was burning.

"I did it!" I said. I hugged Alec.

We went outside and they were there.

"There is one missing," Jasper told us.

"What did you do to him?" Alexis asked.

"We didn't need him so he's gone," the leader, Jonathan, said.

"You killed him?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Anyways I want to fight you," he said pointing at me.

"Fight me then," I snarled.

"Attack," he told his army. They ran to us but slipped pass me. Everyone, but Jonathan and me were fighting.

He ran to me and pushed me to a wall. I put my foot on his chest and pushed him off.

He landed on his feet.

"Too bad you're not a full vampire," he said. "If you wanted, you could rule beside me."

"I'd rather die," I spat.

"That can be accomplished," he said.

"I've had enough shit in my life," I said. I could feel my body start to burn. My inside felt on fire. My body from the outside looked fine.

He ran to me, but I move and he crashed to a wall.

I smirked, until I felt someone grab me. I saw it was a clone, or the real thing of the blonde guy.

Jonathan came in and punched my stomach. I coughed up blood. I guess I have that again.

He got me and threw me into a building, causing the wall to break down. The bricks fell on me.

I got up, a bit dizzy. My clothes were ripped and I could feel blood in a lot of places.

"You're not giving up?" He asked.

"No," I said.

I ran to him, but he picked me up and slammed me to the ground.

I groaned at the pain.

"Awe the freak is weak?" He asked.

"Fuck you," I said.

I saw that my family was teamed up. I felt myself get lifted up and thrown. I felt my back hit a pole.

I fell to the ground.

"St-stop," I managed to say.

"Why? Then all my work would be for nothing," he told me.

I looked up at him and lunged at him.

"Why don't you go wolf?" He asked.

"I-I can't," I said.

"Look at your family," he told me. I saw that everyone was fighting Edward, Jacob, Alec, and Alexis.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I took control of everyone except your lovers and the traitor," he told me.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him. He pushed me off of him and I slammed on the ground.

I got up and concentrated on my shield. I made it appear on everyone.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked in shock.

"They're no longer under your control," I told him.

"This can't happen," he said. He looked at everyone.

"Where is Luis?" A blonde girl said.

"They don't remember," Jonathan whispered.

"When did we get here?" The blonde guy asked.

"She killed Luis and then took that bit of memory away from you," Jonathan told them, as he pointed at me.

The blonde guy multiplied himself. Three came up to me while the rest of his copy made sure no one interfered.

Two grabbed my two arms and picked me off the ground.

"What are you? Half human when you're not phased?" He asked.

He punched my stomach repeatedly. I could feel blood in my mouth.

"S-st-stop," I begged.

"No," he said, "why should I? You didn't let Luis live."

"I haven't killed anyone," I told him.

"What? You're lying," he said.

"She's not," the blond girl said.

Everyone turned to her.

"How...do...you...know?" I asked.

"My power, I can detect lies," she said.

I smiled and the clones let me fall.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Who killed Luis, then?"

"You did," Edward said.

"What?" The girl asked.

"He controlled you and all of you killed him," Edward explained.

Everyone stopped moving.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I controlled their minds, everyone's," he said.

I got up. "I'm still standing," I told him.

"Not for long," he said. Everyone knocked me down. I thought of my physical shield and expanded it. Everyone flew back. I stayed down. Only Jonathan and I were in it. And by the looks of it everyone was back to normal. They tried to get inside my shield but couldn't.

Jonathan picked me up. I kicked him back. He hit a wall.

"Still strong I see," he said.

"Still annoying I see," I mocked him.

He growled.

"The vampire got made? Ooh I'm scared," I mocked.

He lunged at me and I threw myself to the ground. He slid on the ground.

We both went to the middle. He knocked me down and kicked me. He started punching me. I felt the heat return. Instead of keeping it inside I let it out.

I screamed as it left my body. I heard a boom. And I blacked out.

Emmett's POV

None of us could get passed the invincible shield. We had to watch Bella and the guy fight. She was doing good until he knocked her down. We heard her scream and there was an explosion.

"No," Alexis gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"She's not strong enough. She caused the explosion. There are four possibilities. One, Bella killed Jonathan. Two, the explosion killed no one. Three, it killed both. Or four, it just killed her," she said, "It's the fire inside her causing her to make that."

"I see someone," Rosalie said.

The shield left, but no one moved. We waited and the person looked weak, but couldn't see from the fog.

I notice the wolves and vampires were no longer fighting us.

Someone screamed. I turned and notice the smoke was nearly gone.

We were able to see who it was.

It was...

It was...

It was... Jonathan.

"No!" Rosalie shouted.

He smiled at us and fell to his knees.

**Vote for survivors in Death's Plan Two. Review yes or no in this new story I was thinking about. Preview: **

**Secrets  
**

**Bella  
**

******I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and him. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do nothing.******

**Rosalie******

**I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.******

**When Renée died, everything changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a bit sad, as am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.******

**I went to the kitchen and she was cooking.******

**"Morning Bella," I said.******

**"Hi Rose," she whispered.******

**Alice came in, followed by Charlie.******

**"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.******

**"Hey," she muttered.******

**"Isabella," Charlie growled.******

**"Good morning," Bella said.******

**She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.******

**"Why me?" She asked.******

**She shook her head and left.******

**Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.******

**Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.******

**There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls giggled and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.******

**"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.******

**"I don't know. Something is wrong. We should tell Charlie," I suggested.******

**"Me too," she said.******

**I felt someone rap there hands around me and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and****Edward Cullen****. Jessica Stanley was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going of since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella stop contact.******

**"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked.******

**"James, he's in our year," Emmett said.******

**I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was blocked by Victoria and****Lauren****.******

"**Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said.******

"**I want too," Bella told her.******

"**Why don't you?" Lauren told her.******

"**I will," Bella answered.******

"**Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.******

"**I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.******

**Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers and Victoria kicked her in the stomach.******

"**Don't talk back to me," Victoria said.******

"**Leave her alone," some guy said.******

"**James baby****, came to help me?" Victoria said.****  
**

"**No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.******

"**Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria and Lauren, and checked on my little sister.******

**Alice ran to us.******

"**How is she?" She asked.******

"**Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"******

"**She's our sister," I said.******

"**You don't look alike," he said.******

"**We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.******

"**I see," he said.******

"**Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principle's office!" A teacher shouted.******

**Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principle's office.******

"**Why are you here?" He asked.******

"**Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.******

"**Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.******

"**Yes," I responded.******

"**Why?" He asked.******

"**They were tell****Bella Swan****to kill herself," I told him.******

"**That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.******

"**They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."******

**He took out a little camcorder and showed it.******

**Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention, I got a day, and James, nothing.******

_**Emmett**_****

**I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.******

**She opened her eyes and stared at me.******

**"Where are we going?" She asked.******

**"Nurse," I told her.******

**"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I dropped her and she hit the floor.******

"**You need to go," I told her.******

"**No he'll know," she said and ran**** away.**


	25. The Moment Of Truth

The Moment Of Truth

Rosalie's POV

My little girl. She can't be gone, she can't, that bastard will pay. He deserves more than pain.

I was in total shock. I couldn't move.

"Bella, please be alive," I whispered.

Just then a wolf attacked the guy. The wolf was brown with white, Bella!

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and noticed my clothes were ripped. I phased and started walking back. I saw Jonathan so I crouched down. I also noticed everyone wanted to or was crying. I could worry about that later. I pounced on Jonathan.

He freaked when he saw me.

I growled at him, but he just laughed.

"You're still alive, but not for long," he told me.

He pushed me off. I slammed to the ground.

I got up and ran to him. He did too. I hit him with my head and he flew back. I was panting. He ran to me and hit my ribs, causing me to yelp.

I tried to get up but I was so weak.

He walked up to me.

"The offer is still on the table," he whispered.

I growled and he kicked me. I yelped harder.

I got up and thought about the fire. I could feel my body burn and I let it out. This time, he was dead. I started limping back, but collapsed.

Rosalie's POV

Bella did it. She killed him. But she was too weak. I took the cloak from Jane and ran to Bella.

She started to phase back. I covered her and picked her up.

"Hi, mommy," she whispered.

"Hey Pumpkin. I'm so proud of you," I told her.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I told her.

She fell asleep.

I took her inside and put her in a bra and underwear so Carlisle could check on her.

We were all in the throne room when we heard Bella scream.

"AHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! AHHH! PLEASE! STOP! AHHH!"

I wanted to cry. I buried my head on Emmett's chest. Bella's cries echoed through the castle.

When it got quiet Carlisle entered the room.

"She's asleep," he told us, "she's on bed rest until further notice."

We all nodded.

Emmett and I went to see her.

She looked so weak. She had cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. Her ribs were bandaged.

"Mommy," Bella whispered. She smiled at me.

I ran to her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"It hurts," she gasped.

Emmett left to get Carlisle. He came in and started asking Bella questions.

After a while, she fell asleep.

Alec's POV

We were all on the throne room telling them what happened.

The wolves and two vampires left. Seth couldn't stay away from my sister, so he moved in here. Leah couldn't leave her brother and Paul loves Leah. Alexis didn't want to go. The rest of us were here because of Bella.

We talked until my mind started to fog up. It turned black.

Bella's POV

I heard footsteps near my door. I stared at the door and it opened.

Jonathan stood there, smiling.

"How? I killed you," I told him.

"I ran off," he said.

I tried to get up, but my ribs hurt me.

I growled at him.

He ran to me and cut my air supply, I started gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. It hurt so much.

Black spots started to appear when he let go. I started coughing.

He picked me up and threw me to the door. I couldn't get up. He threw me across the hall. I hit the wall and whimpered in pain.

He kept throwing me until we made it to the throne room.

Everyone was there. They weren't moving. He picked me up and threw me into the wall. I was sliding down to the ground.

He made me stand against the wall and put his hand on my throat. He snapped his fingers and everyone went back to normal.

"What are you doing?" Alec growled.

"You can't hurt me," Jonathan said.

Alec took a step towards Jonathan, and he picked me off the ground, and tightened his hold. I couldn't breathe again.

Alec took a step back. Jonathan loosened up and put me on the ground.

"Listen, if you want the girl to live, let me rule the world," Jonathan said.

"No, don't do it!" I shouted, "He's going to kill me anyways!"

"She's telling the truth," Edward told everyone.

Jonathan growled and threw me to the ground. I couldn't get up. I saw him take control of the guard. It was the guard against the Cullens, wolves, Alexis, Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Fuzzy.

Fuzzy stayed near me. He fought hard. I tried to get up. Fuzzy came to help me. I stood up. No one wanted to kill the guard. So I, not caring about my pain, lunged at Jonathan. He fell back.

"You brat!" He shouted. He got up and grabbed a fist full of hair. He threw me over his head. I landed on my back. It hurt. He got my hair and started dragging me. I groaned in pain. He threw me to the wall. I tried to stand but couldn't.

"Awe, is the little girl weak? She can't stand?" He mocked.

I groaned. My head was beating, hard.

I tried again but was unable to stand. He turned and I jumped him from behind. I extended my mental shield.

Everyone stopped fighting. Jonathan got angry. He attacked me.

I fell on my back and I cried out. He kicked my ribs and I heard something crack. I screamed.

I felt the heat return. Jonathan took a match out of his pocket and lit it. He dropped it straight at me.

Edward's POV

Jonathan dropped the match and there was a lot of fire on the ground. Everyone thought and shouted the same thing. "BELLA!"

Bella was standing up in the fire. She wore a red dress and had wings. They were made of fire. Her eyes seemed to have flames in them.

She snapped her fingers and fire appeared at the tip of her index finger. Everyone froze.

"Surprised?" She asked Jonathan.

No one said anything.

"See I'm the fire's master. It can't kill me. I control it. I tell it what to do. If I tell it to attack it will," she said, evilly. The fire got bigger and went to Jonathan. He screamed.

"Stop," Bella ordered, and the fire returned.

The fire surrounded her.

"The fire, it's controlling her," Aro told us all.

The fire went from small to huge. It transformed into a dragon. It glared at Jonathan. He was scared. We all were.

"Kill him," Bella ordered, "but let him suffer." A small smile started to show in her lips. The flames in her eyes started to dance as Jonathan screamed.

"Bella!" We all shouted. The dragon turned to us. Everyone, but me, Alec, and Jacob took a step back.

"Bella don't let it control you," Jacob said.

"This isn't you," Alec added.

"Bella, please for us," I finished.

She turned to us and her eyes started to go back to normal. The dragon started to fade.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop it."

"Your safe, he's stopped, it's over," Jacob told her.

She nodded, but then fainted. Emmett got to her before she hit the ground.

Emmett took her to her room, so she could heal. She was out for a week.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Alexis.

"Travel, look for my mate," she told everyone.

"No need, in a few years your true mate will be born here, in Italy," Marcus told her.

"I wanted to apologize to you guys, for anything I did," she whispered.

"It's okay, but we do have a question. Why?" Jane asked.

"Jonathan can kill you in seconds. He killed my brother. He was just three years old when he died. What would you do if the person you loved had died, and your parents disown you? And one person acts to love you," she asked us.

"Go with that person, no matter what," Paul answered.

"Luis reminded me of Brandon, they were alike in so many ways. They were young, funny, caring, there for you, and dead," she cried.

"Brandon Hart?" Aro asked.

"Yeah," Alexis answered.

"He's not dead," Aro told her.

"I saw him die, I felt his heart stopped," she told him.

"He's in this guard. He didn't die. He was alive, but barely. I was able to help him get better. When he turned seventeen, he was changed. He would never stop talking about his big sister. He knew you were a vampire. He went to look for you and will be back in a few days," Aro said.

She smiled and looked as if she could, she would cry.

Fuzzy went up to her and licked her face.

"I wonder if he will talk?" Emmett asked.

We all just stared at the bear, he stared back. 'I swear I just saw him smirk!'

Bella's POV

I still remember being surrounded by fire. It talked to me.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was back in the hospital room.

I couldn't speak, it hurt too much.

I needed to feed, to eat, but couldn't find anything. I waited until someone came in.

_'Couldn't try hearing my heart?'_ I thought.

The door opened and someone entered. It was Paul. He froze when he saw me awake.

He ran out calling Carlisle. Everyone was in my room.

_'I'm hungry,'_ I mouthed.

Seth left. I just laid there when Seth brought me food.

He smiled and I drank some water first.

My throat stopped hurting.

I ate and then put the tray next to me.

Carlisle started asking questions. I answered them.

A few months later, I was standing in front of everyone choosing my mate.

"So, no matter who I choose, the other two will still be there for me?" I asked.

All three nodded.

"I choose," I whispered, "you."

I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on this face. The other two just smiled.

"Don't worry, you two will have mates soon enough," Marcus told him.

I turned and he kissed me. I knew I made the right decision.


	26. Complete Family

**Okay so time for the truth. Read to find the truth.**

Complete Family

Bella's POV

I looked down at my white dress. I was getting married to him. I remember what happened after I chose him.

-Flashback-

_"Isabella Marie Cullen, I've known you your whole live. Being away hurt more than anything. Will you marry me?" He asked, on one knee, an open box in his hand._

"Yes yes yes yes!" I screamed. I hugged him.

Everyone else just smiled.

-End of Flashback-

Now here I was, standing next to my dad, Emmett. Fuzzy, the ring bear, walking down the aisle.

Followed by, Mandy Josie Meraz, Paul's and Leah's two year old daughter. She had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Then walked my mommy, Alice, and Jane. My dad walked me down the aisle. I saw him standing away from me. I got closer and saw him in a tuxido. He looked handsome.

~Skip to end~

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

We kissed. Everyone cheered.

I was now his wife. We went to the reception.

~Few Days Later~

"Oh my gosh," Alice gasped. We were in my room talking.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

She nodded. I just stared at her like she as crazy.

"Your a vampire," I said.

"Well no duh," she said.

"Sorry," I said, "you should tell someone."

"Carlisle!" She screamed.

Everyone ran in.

"Did something happened?" Jasper asked.

"No, this is between Bella, Carlisle, and I," Alice said.

Everyone left.

"Carlisle, I might be pregnant," Alice told him.

I saw him go into a vampire shock.

He ran out, got his things and ran back in.

He did things and waited for results. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their eye sockets.

"You are," he said.

We were in shock.

"How?" I asked.

"Bella, maybe you have a new power," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't you say anything other than that?" Alice snapped.

"Damn, bitchy, aren't you?" I asked. "New power?"

"Yes," he said, "try Rosalie. See if you can make her pregnant."

I nodded.

I went to Rosalie. I concentrated on her. Then I felt weird, so I left.

-Three weeks later-

Everybody, but Carlisle and Jasper were outside.

I could hear Alice's screamed.

I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw him.

"I'm scared," I told him.

"I know, I know," he said. He kissed my forehead and looked ahead.

A few minutes later we heard a cry.

We all ran inside the castle and saw Alice hold a baby in a pink blanket.

Jasper was making baby faces, making her laugh.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Claire Ellenore Whitlock Hale," she said.

Claire had blue eyes. She had black hair at the top of her head.

I looked at Rosalie. I put my hand on her stomach.

"You'll see your cousin soon," I said, "night mommy."

I kissed her cheek, Alice and Claire's cheeks too.

I grabbed his hand and went to out room.

-A week later-

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie screamed.

"It'll be okay mom," I said.

Emmett grabbed her hand. She screamed and pushed.

I heard a cry. I looked to see Carlisle holding a girl.

"Wait, Rose, you have twins," he said.

Carlisle handed me the girl and with one push, another baby came out. It was a boy.

He wiped both clean and handed them to their parents.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Richard Joshua McCarty Cullen and Samantha Elsie McCarty Cullen," Rosalie answered.

"Ricky, meet your sister," Emmett said holding him out to me. I took him and started rocking him.

"Soon you be holding your own kid," Rose told me.

I smiled.

-A year later-

Mandy was now three, while Clary, Sammy, and Ricky were one. They seem to age regular. Carlisle and Esme had a kid, Andrew Jayden Cullen, Drew for short. He had green eyes and caramel colored hair. Seth and Jane were expecting.

I heard a scream. I covered my eyes. I've heard that scream so many times, I knew Jane was in labor. A few minutes later, Michelle Bayley Clearwater was born. She's in between tan and pale. She had brown hair and blue-green eyes.

-Three years later-

All six kids had their future mates with them. Mandy's was Afton. Clary's mate was Felix. Sammy's mate was Brandon, Alexis's brother. Ricky's was Heidi. Drew's mate was Chelsea. And Mitchie's mate was Demetri.

All the kids were getting older.

I was pregnant at last. I was reading when I felt pain. I gasped and called for Carlisle.

My stupid husband came too.

I screamed in pain.

"I hate you! I'm going to cut off your manhood and sell it on EBay! Agh it hurts!"

It felt like hours later I heard cries. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle putting a baby down. I was still in pain. I gasped. Later, Carlisle put another baby down.

"Almost there," he said.

"How many kids are in me, fuck," I muttered.

"One more, push," he said.

Then I heard one more cry.

"Two girls' and one boy. He's the youngest," Carlisle told me.

"You did well," my husband, said, "you name them."

"The oldest, her name will be, Madison Aria," I said. She had reddish hair with brown. Her eyes looked greenish-brown.

"The second oldest, her name is Ashley Fabia." She had brown hair. Brown-green eyes.

"And Declan Levi-Aiden," I named our son. He had my hair color. His eyes looked different. They looked light brown, but seemed to be changing colors.

My family came in. Jacob stared at Madison. He seemed to imprint once again**. (so she's not married to Jakey boy)  
**  
I has holding Declan. Edward had Ashley. He seemed to looked at her with love, but not friendly love, nor family love. Edward found his true mate. **(Not her husband.)  
**  
I looked at my husband. Alec Volturi. He didn't seem upset about our daughter's mates, but happy.

I looked at little Declan in my hand. His eyes seem to be turning redish.

"Alec, look at his eyes," I said.

"From before I met you," he said.

I smiled.

-Five years later-

Mandy, who was now eleven, was playing with the other kids. Clary, and the twins were nine. Drew and Mitchie were eight. The triplets, as everyone calls them, were five. Declan was treated as the baby, as for he was the youngest of them all.

Alexis was holding Declan, her mate.

The vampire babies had powers.

Mandy was not a vampire, but she could turn wolf.

Clary is able to see the past.

Sammy could change her appearance.

Ricky could take and give powers.

Drew could stop battles. As in make them make up in a way.

Mitchie could make you have nightmares, she could also turn into a wolf.

Maddy has a shield and could go wolf.

Ash control elements and turn into a wolf.

Declan could control the Fire Dragon, that almost killed Jonathan twelve years ago, and fire. And he could turn wolf.

-20 years later-

I stood here as I saw Declan stand at the alter. My youngest child was getting married. He was the last on to get married. Alexis Hart walked to him. He smiled at her. Soon they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Declan Levi-Aiden Volturi.

My daughters Ashley Fabia Masen Cullen and Madison Aria Black hugged their brother and sister-in-law. Who would have thought, the girl who tried to kill me, would become my daughter-in-law.

Everyone was so happy. My family was complete.

_**The End.**_

**Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you love it. It was about a year ago I started it. And now its finished. Read my stories, Twilight, and non Twilight. Current, finished, and future.**_**  
**_


	27. The Children

Who Is My Mate? There Can't Be Three Children (oldest to youngest)

Parents: Paul and Leah Meraz  
Name: Mandy Josie Meraz  
Prefered Name: Mandy  
Mate: Afton Volturi  
Power: Turn wolf  
Appearance: Tan, black hair brown eyes  
Personality: tempered

Parents: Jasper and Alice Whitlock Hale  
Name: Claire Ellenore Whitlock Hale  
Prefered Name: Clary  
Mate: Felix Volturi  
Power: See the past  
Appearance: blue eyes black hair  
Personality: small, hyper, crazy

Parents: Emmett and Rosalie McCarty Cullen  
Name: Samantha Elsie McCarty Cullen  
Prefered Name: Sammy  
Mate: Brandon Hart  
Power: change appearance  
Appearance: brown curly hair. Blue eyes  
Personality: sweet as can be, as long as they are on her good side.

Parents: Emmett and Rosalie McCarty Cullen  
Name: Richard Joshua McCarty Cullen  
Perfered Name: Ricky  
Mate: Heidi Volturi  
Appearance: blonde hair. Buff. Blue eyes.  
Power: give/take powers.  
Personality: funny guy. Loves fighting

Parents: Carlisle and Esme Cullen  
Name: Andrew Jayden Cullen  
Prefered Name: Drew  
Mate: Chelsea Volturi  
Power: stop battles  
Appearance: caramel hair, green eyes  
Personality: Caring

Parents: Seth and Jane Clearwater  
Name: Michelle Bayley Clearwater  
Prefered Name: Mitchie  
Mate: Demetri Volturi  
Power: make worse nightmares come true; turn wolf  
Appearance: tan/pale blonde hair blue-green eyes  
Personality: joyful

Parents: Bella And Alec Volturi  
Full Name: Madison Aria Volturi  
Preferable Name: Maddie  
Mate: Jacob Black  
Power: shield; wolf  
Appearance: Redish hair w/ brown. Green/brown eyes.  
Personality: protective of her little siblings. Loud.

Parents: Bella And Alec Volturi  
Full Name: Ashley Fabia Volturi  
Perferable: Ash  
Mate: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Power: control elements; wolf  
Appearance: brown hair. Brown/green eyes  
Personality: protective of younger brother. Humane.

Parents: Bella and Alec Volutri  
Full Name: Declan Levi-Aiden Volturi  
Perferable Name: Declan  
Mate: Alexis Ingrid Hart  
Power: control of the Fire Dragon; shift into a wolf  
Appearence: Bella's hair. Alec's red eyes.  
Personality: Quiet. Protective of his sisters and mate. Emotional. The youngest of all the kids.


End file.
